la nueva vida de White Star
by jiof
Summary: la nueva vida de White Star es la continuación de un nuevo poder, tratara de la nueva vida de White Star como Alicornio y sus aventuras en Ecuestria.
1. retomando la historia

**La nueva vida de White Star**

**Capítulo 1**

White Star hace una semana que había regresado a Ponyville, todas las yeguas de Ecuestria suspiraban por él, incluso sus amigas se habían preparado para sumar puntos.

El único hechizo que sabía hacer White Star era el de cambio de forma, pero cada noche tenía que deshacer el hechizo, en tanto usaba mucha magia y le pidió ayuda a Twilight, para que le enseñara a controlarlo y usar más hechizos.

Primero White Star fue llamado por Apple Jack para que le ayudara en la granja, claramente White Star tenía una buena condición física al entrenarse día tras día en el arte de la espada, por eso ni se preocupó, White Star pensaba:

Esto será pan comido.

Al legar a Sweet Apple Acres, White Star comenzó con la recolección de manzanas, mientras Apple Jack miraba el cuerpo bien formado de White Star, Apple Jack pensaba:

Ya es hora de hacer mi jugada.

Apple Jack llamo a White Star para que le ayudara con el techo, el cual días antes Apple Jack había hecho agujeros, rápidamente White Star se subió al tejado con la escalera, Apple Jack también subió al tejado, pero sin percatarse White Star, Apple Jack movió la escalera con su pata derecha, seguidamente callo la escalera Apple Jack y White Star se encontraban solos en el tejado.

Apple Jack dijo:

Al parecer estamos atrapados los dos en el tejado.

White Star dijo:

Primero arreglemos el techo, para luego preocuparnos como bajar de aquí.

Pasaron 2 horas y el tejado ya estaba reparado.

Apple Jack dijo:

Y como bajamos de aquí, pero estamos los dos solos. "dijo con voz picara".

White Star dijo:

¿Qué estas tramando Apple Jack?

Apple Jack dijo:

Nada, solo pensaba en cómo salir de aquí.

Apple Jack pensó:

Debo ser cautelosa, para atraparlo con mi habilidad.

White Star pensó:

¿Qué está pasando aquí? "Ignorando el ambiente romántico".

Cuando Apple Jack intento acercarse a White Star, su hermano Big Macintosh

Llego y dijo:

¿Qué hacen allí arriba?

Apple Jack dijo:

Arreglando las goteras del techo.

White Star dijo:

Menos mal estas aquí, me harías el favor de poner la escalera.

Tras bajar los dos White Star menciono:

Gracias por salvarnos, las cosas ya se estaban poniendo raras.

Dicho esto se fue diciendo:

Me voy que Pinke me pidió ayuda con la tienda.

Apple Jack menciono:

Casi lo tenía.

Mientras tanto en Sugarcube Pinke preparaba un panecillo especial, ese panecillo seria usado para enamorar a White Star de un bocado.

Al llegar White Star a Sugarcube, Pinke recibió a White Star.

White Star pregunto:

¿En que necesitas que te colabore?

Pinke dijo:

Ayúdame con las cajas que están afuera, las necesito en la cocina.

Dicho esto White Star comenzó la laboriosa tarea, pero no representaba esfuerzo para él.

Pasada unas horas, ya a las 5 de la tarde, White Star había acabado con la tarea y Pinke amablemente le dijo que descansara.

En el salón principal, Pinke traía el dichoso panecillo con un vaso de chocolate, White Star se dispuso a comerlo, pero mientras iba a darle la primera mordida entro Rainbow Dash haciendo una pirueta descontrolada, esto hico que White Star dejara caer el panecillo, que luego sería empapado por la leche achocolatada.

Pinke pensó:

Tenía que ser Rainbow Dash,

Rainbow Dash dijo:

Me disculpo, fue un mal aterrizaje.

Pinke dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica:

Tranquila eso nos pasa a todas, pero Pinke pensaba:

Si nos pasa a todas, pero ese panecillo me tardo en hacerlo una semana con la poción de amor que hizo Twilight.

White Star al ver que las cosas se ponían calientes entre Pinke y Rainbow, White Star salió a su próximo destino, ayudar a Rarity en la boutique.

Pasados unos minutos, Pinke y Rainbow notaron que White Star ya no se encontraba.

Pinke dijo:

Me lo espantaste.

Rainbow menciono:

Eso significa que ese panecillo tenía algo, no habíamos prometido entre todas, que lucharíamos por él, sin magia, ni pociones.

Pinke dijo:

Pero en la guerra todo se vale.

Rainbow dijo:

Con que esas tenemos.

Más tarde en boutique de Rarity, Rarity tenía preparada toda una cena con White Star.

Al llegar a la boutique, White Star noto que algo no estaba bien, White Star pensó:

¿Qué este ambiente?, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Rarity menciono:

Pasa príncipe que tengo algo especial para tí.

White Star dice:

¿Para qué me dijiste que me necesitabas?

Rarity menciona:

Para que me hagas compañía en esta velada.

White Star dice:

Pero no intentes nada raro.

Rarity dice:

Tranquilo que solo es una comida.

Seguida la noche ya se encontraban comiendo el delicioso festín.

White Star dijo:

Tú preparaste esta suculenta comida.

Rarity dice:

Una dama debe saber preparar alimentos, en especial para conquistar a su semental.

Esa respuesta hizo poner a White Star nervioso.

White Star dijo:

Quien es ese apuesto semental.

Cuando iba a responder Rarity, Spike interrumpe tocando la puerta diciendo:

Rarity aquí están las gemas que me pediste, aunque eran para mañana te las traje hoy.

Esto hizo poner furiosa a Rarity, en tanto estaba poniéndose romántica la velada.

White Star dice:

Tienes cosas que hacer, mejor me voy Twilight me va a ayudar con unos hechizos.

Dicho esto White Star se va y Rarity le dice al joven dragón:

No vez que estaba en algo importante y tu osas interrumpir.

Spike contento piensa:

Menos mal que los interrumpí, no soportaría que otro además de mi este con mi Rarity.

Ya en la casa de Twilight, llega White Star diciendo:

Ya me encuentro aquí, me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con mi magia.

Twilight baja con una mirada sensual diciendo:

Aquí me tienes White Star.

White Star dice:

Ojala tu no seas como tus amigas.

Twilight dice:

¿A Qué te refieres?

White Star dice:

Me encontrado con tus amigas hoy, pero parece que están raras, ¿Qué buscan de mí?

Twilight dice:

No entiendes, que todas las yeguas de Ecuestria tiran la baba por ti.

White Star dice confundido:

¿Por qué?

Twilight dice:

Por un lado eres un héroe, un príncipe y eres muy atractivo.

White Star queda confundido diciendo:

Entonces todas las yeguas de Ecuestria van tras de mí, tengo que parar esto.

Twilight dice:

Eso es imposible, en tanto eres conocido en toda Ecuestria.

White Star dice:

Pero, si no fuera yo.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo así?, que no fueras tú.

White Star dice:

Si, hipotéticamente, mediante un hechizo fuera otra persona, podría pasar inadvertido.

Twilight responde:

Tal vez funcionaria.

White Star suplica a Twilight diciendo:

Me harías el favor de enseñarme a controlar completamente el cambio de forma.

Twilight dice:

Como eres tú, te ayudare, pero no olvides que me debes un favor.

Dicho esto los toda la noche Twilight le enseño completamente el cambio de forma y otros hechizos que en un futuro podría necesitar.


	2. Blue Light

**Capitulo 2**

**Blue Ligth**

"**advertencia contenido lemon"**

Paso toda la noche White Star en la biblioteca con Twilight, ella le enseñara hechizos básicos y le enseño a dominar el cambio de forma.

Al caer la noche White Star ya estaba cansado y se dispuso a ir a la casa, hablo con Twilight y mañana se encontrarían en el bosque everfree, para ver los resultados del entrenamiento.

White Star en su casa cancelo su cambio de forma y callo exhausto en la cama, igualmente Twilight al acostarse decía:

Me debes una y me la pagaras con creses.

Al siguiente día White Star se dispuso a salir, Black Storm pregunto:

¿A dónde vas?

White Star dijo:

A practicar con mi espada.

Sin decir más White Star se dirigió a la entrada del bosque everfree, donde estaba Twilight lo esperaba.

Al encontrarse, se saludaron mutuamente, seguido Twilight pregunto:

Ya estás listo.

White Star dice:

Ayer dormí como un bebe y ya tengo toda mi energía.

Al decir esto, White Star comenzaba a usar el hechizo, convirtiéndose en un Pegaso azul con crin blanca y su Cutie Mark un rayo de luz.

Twilight comento:

Sorprendente, ya puedes controlar el cambio de forma a la perfección.

White Star respondió:

Esto fue posible gracias a tu enseñanza, eres mejor enseñando que Celestia.

El comentario hizo ruborizar a Twilight.

Twilight dijo:

Bueno ya estás listo, vas a tener un día de prueba, tienes que mantener esta forma hasta las 7 de la noche, donde nos encontraremos en mi casa, estás de acuerdo.

White Star respondió:

Pero no sería extraño un nuevo habitante, tú sabes cómo es Pinke.

Twilight dijo:

Bueno entonces ve a Cloudsdale y trata de pasar inadvertido.

White Star dijo:

Ok, ya me voy a Cloudsdale, nos vemos en la noche.

Seguido esto White Star en forma de Pegaso azul se dirigió volando a la ciudad de los Pegasos.

Al pasar el tiempo White Star se encontró con Rainbow Dash, ella pregunto:

Eres nuevo, nunca te había visto.

White Star pensó:

Piensa, rápido, como me llamo, no puedo usar Infinite light, ya se.

White Star dijo:

Me llamo Blue Ligth, cómo te llamas.

Rainbow Dash al ver el atractivo Pegaso, dice ruborizada:

Me llamo Rainbow Dash, la Pegaso más rápida de Ecuestria, creo que has escuchado de mí.

White Star "Blue Ligth" dice:

A creo que te conozco, acaso no eres una de las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía.

Rainbow Dash dice:

Si soy el elemento de la lealtad, si quieres te muestro la ciudad.

"**cuando use Blue Ligth, me refiero a White Star transformado en el Pegaso azul"**

Blue Ligth dice:

Me encantaría, gracias por mostrarme el lugar.

Rainbow Dash lleva a Blue Ligth a Cloudsdale, diciendo:

Esta es la academia de vuelo señalando una casa pequeña, donde ella aprendió a volar y posteriormente obtuvo su Cutie Mark con el Sonic Rainbow.

Lo llevo a otro lugar diciendo:

Esta es la fábrica del clima señalando un gran edificio de 10 pisos, al verla se puso triste, pero decidió continuar.

Este es el centro de Cloudsdale, señalando la gran plaza donde estaba un gran auditorio, allí salve a una amiga con el Sonic Rainbow.

Y Finalmente señalando una casa que se encontraba en una pequeña nube, esa es mi casa.

Blue Ligth dice:

Pero porque me muestras tu casa.

Ese comentario hizo ruborizar a Rainbow Dash diciendo:

Ha, no es por nada.

Seguido esto Blue Ligth agradeció Rainbow y se despidió de ella, sin antes un beso en la mejilla.

Al irse Blue Ligth, Rainbow Dash pensaba:

Creo que ya conocí a mi pony especial.

Rainbow suspiro y se fue a su casa.

Mientras tanto Blue Light se fue a explorar toda Ecuestria, bueno lo que podía alcanzar en un día, pero algo lo dejo inquieto.

Por donde pasaba, las yeguas lo miraban con curiosidad, esto planto una interrogante a Blue Ligth:

¿Qué estará pasando?, ¿Por qué todas me miran?, ¿será que tengo algo raro?

La respuesta sin saber eran sus alas, unas grandes y magnificas alas, "dato especial, el miembro de un Pegaso es proporcional a sus alas, en tanto estás representan la virilidad del mismo"

Al caer la noche, Blue Light se reunió con Twilight.

Ya en la biblioteca de Twilight, Blue Light decía:

Ya admire Cloudsdale y parte de Ecuestria, pero tengo una duda.

Twilight dice:

¿Cuál es?

Blue Ligth dice:

Las yeguas, en especial Pegasos me miraban un poco extraño.

Twilight mira sus alas y dice:

Tontico, es por tus alas.

Blue Ligth pregunta:

¿Qué tienen mis alas?

Twilight dice:

Son grandes y fuertes.

Blue Ligth pregunta:

Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Twilight dice:

Es que la virilidad de un Pegaso es equivalente a sus alas.

Blue Ligth dice:

Con razón, me quedaron mirando muy raro.

Twilight dice:

Si, así son tus alas me imagino tu miembro.

Blue Ligth dice:

¿Qué estas pensado?

Twilight dice:

Te acuerdas que me debes un favor.

Blue Ligth dice:

Pero.

Twilight dice:

Pero nada, ya es hora de cobrarlo.

Blue Ligth dice:

No puede ser.

Acto seguido Twilight estaba cortejando a Blue Ligth diciendo:

No bebes cancelar la transformación bajo ningún motivo, además quiero verificar, si es cierto lo de las alas de un Pegaso son proporcionales a su miembro.

Twilight lentamente se acercaba a Blue Light con una mirada picara en sus ojos, después procedió a besarlo, este respondió, en tanto era una promesa que le había hecho, dio paso a su lengua haciendo círculos con la de Twilight, instintivamente Blue Light acariciaba lentamente a Twilight, tocando cada parte de ella, hasta llegar a sus flancos, donde Twilight gemía de placer, Twilight procedió a excitar a Blue Light, haciendo que su gran miembro saliera a la luz.

Twilight dijo:

Es verdad lo que dicen de las alas de los Pegasos.

Acto seguido Blue Light se acercó a la flor de Twilight, pasando su lengua alrededor de su clítoris, esto hizo gemir a Twilight.

Pasado el tiempo los dos ya estaban haciendo un 69, el tiempo llego y cada uno hizo fluir sus fluidos en la cara del otro.

Blue Ligth dice:

Discúlpame no quería hacerlo.

Twilight dice:

Tranquilo en los libros dice que es normal, además solo acabamos de empezar.

Twilight dice:

Creo que la hora ha llegado.

Twilight rozo su flor con el miembro de Blue Light haciendo gemir de placer a este.

Pasado un tiempo, Twilight procedió a introducir el miembro de Blue Light, Twilight hizo una cara de dolor y un hilo rojo salía de su pequeña flor, Blue Light dice:

Acaso eres virgen.

Twilight dice:

Como eres tú, no me molesta que mi primera vez fuera con tigo.

Blue Light estupefacto procedió a introducir todo su miembro y comenzó a moverse suavemente.

Twilight dice:

Al principio dolía, pero ya le estoy cogiendo gustico, ya puedes ir más rápido.

Blue Star las palabras de Twilight, arremetía más y más fuerte contra ella, hasta que al fin llegaron al clímax.

Blue Star rompió la transformación debido al cansancio del acto sexual.

White Star se disculpó por correrse dentro, aún seguía saliendo desbordándose por fuera de Twilight.

Twilight decía:

Tranquilo, que un Alicornio no puede embarazar a un pony normal, me atrevería a decir que los únicos con quien se pueden reproducir, es con otros Alicornios.

Pasado esto White Star se quedó a dormir en la casa de Twilight, claro Spike no estaba, porque Twilight lomando a un encargo que se demoraría al menos 3 días en llegar.

"comenten de la historia, que les pareció el lemon, que les gustaría ver"

"para introducir el lemon, me toco subir la categoría".


	3. una nueva idea

**Capítulo 3**

**Una nueva idea**

White Star al despertar en la cama de Twilight, se quedó pensando de lo que había sucedido, pero luego se fue a prepararle el desayuno a Twilight.

Pasados unos minutos, el olor a huevos fritos y pan tostado despertó a Twilight.

Twilight dijo:

¿Quién está preparando el desayuno?

Al bajar por las escaleras, Twilight veía a White Star diciendo:

Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

White Star al ver a Twilight decía:

Ya está listo tu desayuno, pero tengo una pregunta.

Twilight decía:

¿Cuál pregunta?, pero después del desayuno.

Twilight y White Star comieron el desayuno preparado por el Alicornio.

Al terminar White Star dijo:

¿No crees que ese Pegaso sea muy llamativo? "White Star refiriéndose a Blue Light"

Twilight decía:

La verdad si, incluso podrían atraparte, para tener relaciones hasta el final de tu existencia, pero como eres eterno, seria hasta que ellas acabaran con su vida.

White Star dice:

Eso es grave y si intentamos otra forma.

Twilight dice:

Tal vez.

White Star dice:

Entonces comencemos.

Pasado un tiempo, Twilight veía a White Star cambiando de forma, entre todas las razas existentes e Ecuestria.

Hasta que Twilight dice:

Esa, te quedaría bien o la décimo cuarta.

White Star dice:

Te refieres a la del Unicornio Amarillo "con crin blanca y Cutie Mark de una varita azul" y el potro rojo "con crin negra y Cutie Mark unas pesas"

Twilight dice:

Si, esos dos.

White Star pregunta:

¿Pero cuál nombre le pongo a cada transformación?

Twilight dice:

Déjame pensar.

Ya sé,

Yellow Power al Unicornio y al semental Red Strong, ¿Qué te parece?

White Star dice:

Eres buena con los nombres, pero igualmente debo probarlos en otro lugar como Canterlot.

Twilight dice:

Está bien, pero cada hora cambiaras cada 2 horas, esto te ayudara a mejorar tus habilidades de transformación, ¿estás de acuerdo con mis términos?

White Star dice:

Está bien, pero si pasa las dos horas y no puedo intercambiarlas.

Twilight dice:

Entonces usa la tele transportación hacia un callejón oscuro.

Dicho esto White Star se fue en tren a Canterlot, pero él ya se encontraba en su forma de semental.

"**cuando White Star este transformado en semental, me referiré a él como Red Strong y cuando este en forma de unicornio, me referiré a él como Yellow Power"**

Al parecer nadie había notado al dichoso semental, Red Strong suspiro diciendo:

Gracias a Celestia pase inadvertido, ahora a probar en Canterlot.

Mientras tanto Twilight hacia un hechizo en una esfera plateada, esta serviría para ver a Red Strong como hacia su debut en Canterlot, pero la verdadera razón era para comprobar que White Star no le fuera infiel con otras yeguas**.**

"**¿Qué pasara en Canterlot? y ¿White Star le será fiel a Twilight?"**


	4. el caza maridos

**Capítulo 4**

**El caza maridos**

En la habitación de la Princesa Luna, Luna se encontraba pensativa, en tanto se había perdido muchas cosas en su exilio, luna quería salir y ver el mundo, conocer a sus súbditos, mirar muchas cosas.

Con estas ideas luna decidió salir del castillo, luna pensó:

No puedo salir como la Princesa Luna, preferiría no ser el centro de atención.

Ya tengo la solución, me transformare en una unicornio.

Dicho esto luna se trasformó en una bella unicornio azul reí (con crin negra y Cutie Mark media luna).

Rápidamente Luna, pero en su nueva forma se llamaba Blue Moon, salió de su habitación por un pasillo secreto que usaba cuando era potrilla, para salir del castillo sin ser detectada, pero antes había dejado un potente hechizo que cubriría sus obligaciones "mover su astro" por un día.

Así se dispuso a salir del castillo, aunque sin saber que ese día era muy especial.

Más tarde en la plaza de Canterlot, un grupo de yeguas estaban reunidas para un evento muy especial, Luna decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

De la tarima del auditorio sale una unicornia rosada con crin azulada, ella menciono:

Bienvenidas sean todas a la décimo octava celebración de cazadoras de esposos, me imagino que todas ya tomaron sus pastillas.

"**Cuando luna tenga la forma de Unicornia la llamare Blue MOON"**

Blue Moon inocentemente dice:

Cual pastilla.

Una yegua blanca con crin rosada que se encontraba al lado de Blue Moon dice:

Ya sabes, la pastilla caza maridos.

Blue Moon dice:

¿Qué es esa pastilla?

La yegua dice:

Acaso es tu primera vez en este evento.

Blue Moon dice:

Sí.

La yegua dice:

Entonces te explicare.

Sabes que hay una época de fertilizad en las yeguas de toda Ecuestria.

Blue Moon dice:

Si, en invierno.

La yegua dice:

Entonces solo pueden quedar en gestación en invierno, pero la pastilla caza maridos rompe esas reglas.

Blue Moon dice:

¿Cómo así?

La yegua dice:

La finalidad de este evento es buscar esposo y ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de hacerlo?

Blue Moon dice:

No lo sé.

La yegua dice:

Siendo preñada por un semental, claro la pastilla te permite ser fértil por un día.

Blue Moon dice:

Ya lo entiendo, entonces en esta reunión uno busca quedar preñada de un macho.

La yegua asiente diciendo:

Exacto, por eso cientos de yeguas se reúnen este día en diferentes capitales de Ecuestria, para buscar esposo, claro tu vienes por eso.

Blue Moon dice:

Sí, claro cómo no, pero olvide la pastilla.

La yegua dice:

Toma que me sobra una.

Blue Moon piensa:

Qué más da, si solo me puede embarazar un Alicornio, no hay problema.

Blue Moon dice:

Gracias, me salvaste hoy.

Blue Moon toma la pastilla y sigue en la reunión.

Al final de la celebración todas se dispersan buscando un buen partido en toda Canterlot, incluida Blue Moon se va a buscar algo con quien des estresar esos mil años de exilio.


	5. el encuentro

**Capítulo 5**

"**advertencia contenido lemon"**

**El encuentro**

Red Strong "White Star" estaba recorriendo las calles de Canterlot, pero noto algo extraño, Red Strong dijo:

No hay muchas yeguas hoy en Canterlot, la última vez que vine, no había tantas.

Red Strong no le puso mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

Al pasar Red Strong muchas yeguas se le insinuaban de forma provocadora, pero Red Strong las rechazo pensando:

No le seré infiel a Twilight.

Mientras tanto Twilight decía White Star me es fiel, no mirara a otra yegua aparte de mí.

Habían pasado como 6 cambios de forma, haciendo que White Star tuviera la forma de Red Strong, aún no había tenido mayores inconvenientes.

Al pasar el tiempo Red Strong logro deslumbrar una yegua azul reí (con crin negra y Cutie Mark de media luna).

Ella pregunto:

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Red Strong dijo:

Me llamo Red Strong y cuál es tu nombre.

Blue Moon dice:

Mi nombre es Blue Moon.

Red Strong dice:

Te gustaría tomar algo.

Blue Moon dice:

Encantada, conozco un buen lugar cerca del castillo.

Red Strong dijo:

Ok, nos vamos para allá.

Misteriosamente Twilight perdió de vista a Red Strong.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué estará pasando?

Alguien interfiere con mi señal.

Lo más posible, es que alguien que esté usando el cambio de forma, se encuentre muy cerca de mi White Star.

Bueno, ya no lo molestare, ya han pasado como 10 horas y no me ha sido infiel, confiare en él.

Si más, Twilight se fue a leer unos cuantos libros que había descuidado, por estar vigilando a White Star.

Pasaron el tiempo dentro de la taberna, Red Strong y Blue Moon, se estaban conociendo mejor, hasta el punto de que Red Strong cediera ante las insinuaciones de Blue Moon.

Los dos acordaron de ir a un motel que había cerca y sin más los dos se fueron a la acción.

Dentro del cuarto 204 Blue Moon dijo:

Espero que seas resistente, que no me satisfago fácilmente.

Red Strong dice:

Tranquila que mi Cutie Mark demuestra mi habilidad, la fuerza y resistencia reside en mí.

Blue Moon dice:

Está bien, ya sabes a qué te atienes.

Inmediatamente, Blue Moon apasionadamente comenzó a excitar el miembro de Red Strong, el no paraba de hacer alaridos.

Cuando el miembro de Red Strong ya se encontraba en el punto, Blue Moon de una embestida, entro a todo el miembro de Red Strong.

Paso el tiempo y cada vez Red Strong embestía más fuerte a Blue Moon, Red Strong dice:

Que te parece, ya estas satisfecha.

Blue Moon dice:

Hazlo más rápido.

Seguido del comentario, Red Strong hizo alarde de su habilidad, haciendo que se moviera rápida y violentamente dentro de Blue Moon.

Llego el momento ambos gimieron por el clímax mutuo y Red Strong inundo a Blue Moon, haciendo que su elixir de vida saliera por los costados de la flor de Blue Moon.

Quién Sabe pero los dos siguieron en su forma transformada.

Red Strong pensó:

Al parecer he mejorado mi transformación y no cambie aunque llegue al clímax, me será más fácil de ahora en adelante.

Al siguiente día, Red Strong dijo:

Increíble, ¿hace cuánto que no estas con un semental?

Blue Moon dice:

Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía de esta forma.

Gracias por complacerme.

Por la mañana los dos se bañaron y fueron a sus respectivos lugares, Blue Moon se fue al castillo y regreso por su pasillo secreto.

Mientras tanto Red Strong cambiaba a Yellow Power y se devolvió a Ponyville para reunirse con Twilight.


	6. un pequeño viaje

**Capítulo 6**

**Un pequeño viaje**

White Star ya había llegado a la casa de Twilight, donde ella lo recibió con agrado, esto hizo sentir mal a White Star, en tanto le había sido infiel con otra yegua.

White Star dice:

Hola como has estado.

Twilight dice:

Muy bien, como te fue en Canterlot.

White Star dice:

Bien, pude controlar mejor la transformación.

Twilight dice:

Ya estás listo, en tanto dominaste por completo la transformación de cuerpo completo.

White Star dice:

Gracias por ser tu mi maestra.

Además he pensado tomarme un descanso.

Twilight dice:

De qué.

White Star dice:

De mi vida, me persiguen a cada esquina, me gustaría darme un viaje por Ecuestria, para despejar mi mente y aprender más de este mundo.

Twilight dice:

Pero prométeme que regresaras en un mes.

White Star dice:

Te lo prometo.

Dicho esto White Star se fue a su casa, donde sus padres lo esperaban, en tanto había pasado unos días sin notica de su hijo.

Al llegar a casa Black Storm estaba furiosa, por no tener noticia de su hijo.

Black Storm dice:

Donde has estado, que seas un príncipe no te da derecho a irte sin decirme nada.

White Star dice:

Me disculpo, por no decirte donde estaba, fui a Canterlot para mirar la ciudad.

Black Storm cambio de cara y le dijo:

Encontraste algo interesante allí.

White Star dice:

La verdad no, pero muchas yeguas me insinuaban.

Black Storm dice:

Ya lo entiendo, pero debiste aprovechar.

White Star dice:

Menos mal estaba con otra forma, o si no me hubieran hecho ¿quién sabe qué cosa?

Black Storm dice:

Entonces ya sabes cómo cambiar de forma a voluntad.

White Storm dice:

Fue gracias a Twilight, ella tiene mucha paciencia.

Black Storm dice:

Ok, pero ve a ducharte, que hueles a hediondo.

White Star dice:

Está bien, pero más tarde tengo que hablar con tú y papa.

Black Storm dice:

Esperare con ansias.

Pasada la tarde la familia se reunió, padre, madre e hijo.

White Star dice:

Hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes.

White shield dice:

Tienes novia.

White Star dice:

Eso aún no, pero es algo más.

Black Storm dice:

Te sientes mal.

White Star dice:

La verdad, es que me siento presionado, en gran parte por lo de príncipe, por mi forma de Alicornio, además que cada vez que salgo una multitud de yeguas salen a conquistarme y estoy harto de ello, no me dejan elegir.

White Shield dice:

Pero ¿Por qué no aprovechas?, entre la variedad está el placer.

Black Storm le da un coscorrón a su esposo diciéndole:

No lo mal acostumbres.

White Star dice:

He pensado, en hacer un viaje para despejar mis pensamientos y aprender de toda Ecuestria.

White Shield dice:

¿Pero no será peligroso en tu forma de Alicornio?

White Star responde:

Tranquilo, ya se controlar completamente el cambio de forma.

Black Storm dice:

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas irte?

White Star dice:

Más o menos un mes, a partir de mañana.

Los padres de White Star asienten diciendo:

Pero nos darás mensajes cada semana.

White Star dice:

Está bien, pero no se preocupen por mí.

Los tres asienten y mañana, White Star parte despedido de sus padres a su gran aventura en toda Ecuestria.


	7. el viaje comienza

**Capítulo 7**

**El viaje comienza**

White Star había iniciado su pequeña travesía por toda Ecuestria, con su fiel espada que le había regalado su padre unos días después del incidente en Ecuestria "el ataque de Raúl", esta espada hecha en el mineral más fuerte de Ecuestria y revestida con la magia de las princesas era prácticamente indestructible.

Para hacer su espada White Shield pidió ayuda a las princesas y a los más prestigiosos herreros en Ecuestria, White Shield logro obtener la dichosa espada.

Una habilidad que podía usar White Star sobre esa espada, aunque la espada era casi igual de grande a él, White Star podía de transformarla en un bastón medianamente grande, esto ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.

"**este truco le había enseñado Twilight en capítulos anteriores, cuando Twilight le enseño a dominar su transformación"**

White Star no se preocupaba por el dinero, en tanto por ser un príncipe, cada semana recibía una compensación económica.

Aunque no se merecía recibidor de esa compensación, White Star decidió aceptarla, en tanto en su travesía no tendría empleo fijo, esta compensación no era lo suficiente modesta para White Star.

Por otra parte White Star se sorprendía que en cualquier lugar, incluso cuando estuvo en Canterlot, el mensajero pudiera localizarlo y entregarle la compensación.

White Star siempre se la daba a sus padres, en tanto se sentía inmerecido de dichos bits "dinero ecuestriano", además de tener un empleo fijo en Ponyville como asistente de oficios varios "iba cuando lo necesitaran donde lo necesitaran", por ende White Star no tenía que pedir permiso, porque no tenía jefe.

Pero en esta excursión, por una vez White Star decidió tomar ese dinero para el viaje.

Pasaron dos días y White Star ya estaba a punto de cruzar por completo el bosque everfree, aunque con unos problemas menores, entre ellos:

Primer día, encuentro con un grupo de manticoras, seguido de problemas con unos lobos de madera, estos lo mantuvieron ocupado todo el día, pero White Star había mantenido la forma de Yellow Power sin mayor dificultad.

Segundo día, White Star había encontrado un lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia, pero era la cueva de una osa mayor, claramente el trato de defenderse, pero la osa mayor estaba tan ocupada con su hija que ni siquiera se percató hasta el otro día.

Al siguiente día White Star había decidido salir de la cueva, él no quería que la osa mayor lo atacase.

El momento era ideal, en tanto la osa mayor estaba desvelada por cuidar a su cría, White Star salió a continuar su travesía.

Al pasar el bosque everfree vio un gran rio, este sería imposible pasar caminando y no había un puente cerca.

White Star suspiro y decidió cambiar de forma a la del Pegaso "Blue Light".

Blue Light ya había pasado el dichoso rio llego a un claro y logro visualizar Rainbow Dash haciendo piruetas.

Blue Light dijo:

Perfecto, ahora como escapo de esta.

Sin decir más Rainbow vio a aquel Pegaso y se le hizo conocido, inmediatamente Rainbow fue a confirmar sus sospechas.

Cuando Rainbow vio a Blue Light salto de emoción, Rainbow se acercó al Pegaso.

Rainbow dijo:

Hola, como has estado.

Blue Light dice:

Bien, un poco.

Rainbow dice:

Que haces por acá.

Blue Light dice:

Nada, solo atravesar el bosque everfree caminado.

Rainbow dice:

Eso acaso no es temerario.

Blue Light dice:

Ha no tanto, se me defender.

Rainbow pregunta:

¿Acaso no lo podías pasar volando?

Blue Light dice:

Es que me gustan los retos.

Rainbow recordó su historia favorita, donde la protagonista es una aventurera en busca de tesoros que además le gusta los retos.

Estas palabras enamoraron más a Rainbow de Blue Light.

Blue Light dice:

¿Qué haces acá tan alejada de Ponyville y Cloudsdale?

Rainbow responde:

Este es mi lugar favorito, para probar nuevas técnicas de vuelo.

Blue Light dice:

Ok, ¿cómo van tus técnicas?

Rainbow dice:

Bien, aunque le falta algo al final, me ayudarías a descifrarlo.

Blue Light dice:

Está bien, mirare tu rutina y al final te diré que opino.

Sin decir más Rainbow comienza con su nueva rutina.

Rainbow comienza con unas piruetas, seguido de unos remolinos, mover unas nubes y al final el Sonic Rainbow.

Al terminar se dirige hacia Blue Light.

Blue Light dice:

Me parece buena, pero como dijiste, al final le falta algo y el Sonic Rainbow no es suficiente.

Rainbow responde:

Entonces, ¿Qué me falta?

Blue Light dice:

¿Por qué no intentas hacer un Sonic Rainbow haciendo una especie de tornillo?

Rainbow dice:

Lo intentare.

Rápidamente Rainbow repite la rutina y al final intenta hacer el nuevo movimiento.

Rainbow al terminar queda estupefacta "su rutina ya estaba completa" y fue a agradecerle a Blue Light.

Pero cuando Rainbow miro donde estaba, Blue Light ya no se encontraba.

Rainbow dice:

De pronto tenia cosas que hacer, luego le agradeceré.

Mientras tanto a unos metros detrás de Rainbow en unos árboles, Blue Light suspiraba:

De las que me salve, incluso ella me usaría como conejillo de indias y preciso se acerca el invierno.

Transcurrió el día y Blue Light no tuvo más percances y ya se encontraba cerca de Manhattan.


	8. Manhattan

**Capítulo 8**

**Manhattan**

Quinto día y White Star ya había logrado llegar a Manhattan.

Primero White Star se fue a buscar una posada, para quedarse unos días, de repente el mensajero lo encontró.

Mensajero decía:

Hola, como has estado, tengo un paquete para vos.

"**Yellow Power es la transformación de unicornio del Principe White Star"**

Yellow Power decía:

Como me encontraste.

Mensajero dice:

Es mi obligación, además me dieron este talismán que me facilita encontrarte.

Yellow Power dice:

Ok, pero no me le digas a nadie quien soy.

Mensajero responde:

Tranquilo, es cosa de profesionalismo, se me encargo entregarle este paquete cada semana y no defraudare a las princesas.

Pero si quieres más dinero, puedes retirar desde cualquier banco de Ecuestria.

Yellow Power responde:

Más dinero, casi ni puedo con este y me dices que puedo sacar más.

Mensajero dice:

Si, acaso es muy poco.

Blue Light dice:

No, es demasiado, pero gracias por preguntar.

Pero no quiero saber que soltaste la boca.

Mensajero responde:

Mis labios están sellados.

Seguido de la conversación el mensajero le entrega el paquete y Yellow Power agradece la encomienda.

Pasados unos minutos Yellow Power se va en busca de una posada.

Al final llega a una llamada la gran muralla.

Yellow Power entra y hace sonar el timbre.

El dueño del lugar (un semental negro con crin roja y su Cutie Mark un hacha) entra y menciona:

Bienvenido, con quien tengo el gusto.

Yellow Power responde:

Con Yellow Power, el gusto es mío.

El dueño dice:

Que caballero, soy el dueño del lugar y me llamo Black Axe, que se le ofrece señor Yellow Power.

Yellow Power dice:

Me gustaría una habitación.

Black Axe dice:

Ok, son 500 bits la noche, cuantos días piensa quedarse.

Yellow Power dice:

Ok, una semana por favor.

Black Axe dice:

Pago por mitad o por día.

Yellow Power dice:

No, mejor por adelantado y le pasa el dinero.

Black Axe dice:

Gracias por preferir nuestro servicio, esta es su llave la 302.

Black Axe le entrega la llave y Yellow Power se va a su habitación, pero Black Axe piensa:

Donde lo he visto, creo que en Canterlot.

Yellow Power se va a su habitación y se dirige al baño, dice:

Mejor me baño, hace días no toco una ducha.

White Star volvió a su forma original de Alicornio, se tomó una larga ducha y se fue a acostar.


	9. El ataque a Manhattan

**Capítulo 9**

**El ataque a Manhattan**

Un nuevo día había comenzado en Manhattan y White Star se despertó con un frio atroz, en tanto ya comenzaba a llegar el invierno.

White Star dijo:

Que frio está haciendo, se nota que el invierno ya se encuentra muy cerca, mejor me compro algo abrigado.

White Star cambio de nuevo a su forma de Yellow Power, seguido salió de la posada, fue a tomar un desayudo en un restaurante cercano y luego salió a comprar algo abrigado.

Pero al salir Yellow Power noto algo distinto en el cielo, unas nubes oscuras cubrieron todo Manhattan.

Yellow Power dijo:

Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo se acerca.

Yellow Power se fue a comprar unos abrigos.

Ya en la tienda Yellow Power estaba escogiendo un abrigo cuando un estruendo sacudió a nuestro héroe.

Inmediatamente salió a ver qué pasaba, Yellow Power dijo:

Que está pasando.

Pasado unos minutos la neblina se dispersó y Yellow Power alcanzo a visualizar a un ser que nunca había visto.

Yellow Power dijo:

Que es esta cosa.

Un ser parecido a una tortuga gigante con coraza de metal, exhalando fuego verde, salió de la neblina.

Yellow Power dice:

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces destruyendo la ciudad?

Todos los habitantes de Manhattan temerosos miraban al monstruoso animal.

Yellow Power saco su espada y se acercó a la criatura.

Esta respondió:

Mi nombre es Zeref y por órdenes de mi amo vengo a destruir este lugar, cumpliré su deseo y hare que todo Manhattan sienta su ira.

Yellow Power respondió:

Yo soy Yellow Power y no te dejare hacer lo que plazcas mientras siga en pie.

Rápidamente Yellow Power se fue a dar una estocada a la tortuga gigante, pero su coraza hizo errar el golpe.

Zeref dijo:

No pudiste con mi coraza, es prácticamente indestructible, nada en este mundo puede atravesarle.

Yellow Power dijo:

Eso ya lo veremos.

Inmediatamente Yellow Power junto su magia en su cuerno e imbuyo su espada con resplandor amarillo diciendo:

Concentra y atraviesa.

Seguido de esto, Yellow Power volvió a atacar.

Zeref dice:

Nunca podrás atravesar mi coraza.

Yellow Power volvió a estocar, pero esta vez logro partir la coraza.

Zeref incrédulo dice:

¿Quién eres tú que pudiste cortar mi coraza?

Yellow Power responde:

Soy solo un viajero.

Zeref dice:

Eso no puede ser cierto, un viajero no podría atravesar mi coraza.

Yellow Power responde:

No dejare que hagas más daño.

Sin decir más volvió a atacar a Zeref, pero él lo recibió con llamas de color verde.

Zeref dice:

Esas llamas pueden derretir todo en este mundo.

Al disiparse el humo Zeref quedo estático, en tanto vio a Yellow Power cubriéndose con su espada.

Zeref dice:

Deberías estar muerto.

Yellow Power dice:

Otra vez erraste, pero ya llego la hora de tu fin.

Yellow Power concentro su poder en su espada, haciendo pasar el resplandor amarillo a una luz brillante e inmediatamente libero un rayo enceguecedor de su espada.

El rayo de luz dejo moribundo a Zeref y antes de morir le dijo a Yellow Power:

Yo soy el más débil de los guardianes de mi señor, prepárate que el próximo acabara con tu vida.

Luego de morir, todos los habitantes de la ciudad se acercaron a Yellow Power y lo felicitaron, el dueño de la taberna/hotel donde estaba alojado le invito unas copas.

Pasó el rato y disfrutaron de unas copas, pero Yellow Power se fue a su habitación un poco atareado.

Pasaron dos días y ya era hora de mandar noticias.

White Star escribió las novedades a sus padres, claro sin el incidente de hace 2 días, pero también estaba haciendo otra carta para las Princesas Celestia y Luna.

La segunda carta mencionaba el incidente y recomendaba investigar, pasado esto cambio su forma a la de Yellow Power y salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la oficina de correos, pero le toco cambiar de nuevo su forma a Red Strong, en tanto a donde iba la gente lo aclamaba.

Red Strong en la oficina de correos mando las cartas para esperar su pronta respuesta, en tanto solo iba a estar en Manhattan 4 días más.


	10. un nuevo enemigo

**Capítulo 10**

**Un nuevo enemigo**

Los días transcurrieron y White Star ya había salido de Manhattan, White Star decidió cambiar de forma nuevamente, White Star pensó:

Blue Light es muy llamativo, Yellow Power se volvió muy popular, no me queda otra solución, me tocara usar a Red Strong.

White Star se transformó en Red Strong y prosiguió para ir a un pueblo entre Manhattan y Canterlot.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de las princesas la Princesa luna se encontraba un poco mareada.

Luna dice:

Será que me he enfermado.

Seguido esto Luna busca un baño y prosigue a vomitar, se encuentra con Celestia.

Celestia dice:

¿Te encuentras bien?, querida hermana.

Luna dice:

No sé qué me pasa, debe ser un virus.

Celestia dice:

No será que estas embarazada.

Luna responde:

Claro que no, tú sabes que las Alicornios solo pueden procrear con otros Alicornios.

Celestia dice:

Entonces, espero que te recuperes, llamare al mi médico personal, para que te atienda.

Luna dice:

Gracias, hermana.

Mientras tanto en las puertas del inframundo los guardias comentaban:

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Guardián A responde:

Hay mucho movimiento en la celda 428.

Guardián B responde:

Esa celda no, donde está el peor enemigo del mundo.

Guardián A responde:

Si, esa, debe estar tramando algo.

De la nada las puertas de la celda explotan, liberando a aquel temible preso.

El preso dice:

Por fin soy libre y continuare con lo que había empezado, pero primero tengo que salir de aquí.

Dicho esto mato a todos los guardias y abrió las puertas del inframundo.

El profano ser dijo:

Primero tengo que vengarme de las que me encerraron aquí, las destruiré princesas, solo esperen que recupere por completo mi poder, seguiré con todo este planeta y luego con este mundo.

En otro lugar en el centro del bosque everfree un nefasto ser decía:

Ha despertado mi amo.

Más allá en un volcán activo un ser de piedra volcánica decía:

Ya es hora, comencemos con los preparativos de la llegada de nuestro señor.

En el fondo del mar salía una especie de pez mitad pony diciendo:

Tengo que preparar las aguas de muerte que a nuestro señor le gustan tanto.

Mientras tanto a Red Strong le pasa un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y dice:

Que será esto, será que cogí un resfriado.

En los rincones de los cielos de Ecuestria un Pegaso negro decía:

Tengo distraer a las princesas, para permitir que nuestro señor recupere sus poderes.

De inmediato cubrió toda Ecuestria con un mal clima y produjo distintos fenómenos meteorológicos en toda Ecuestria.

Celestia decía:

Que mal clima tenemos hoy.


	11. una pequeña noticia

**Capítulo 11**

**Una pequeña noticia**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y la Princesa Luna todavía se encontraba un poco mareada.

El doctor entro a la habitación de la Princesa Luna.

Luna dijo:

Buenos días, me imagino que es usted el doctor que mando mi hermana.

Un unicornio negro con crin azulada y Cutie Mark de una inyección prosiguió al balcón.

Doctor dijo:

Buenas días majestad, soy el doctor llamado Black Cure.

Luna dice:

Gracias por haber venido hoy.

Black Cure dice:

Como se ha sentido Princesa Luna.

Luna dice:

No muy bien, tengo mareos y nauseas matutinas.

Black Cure dice:

Ok, creo saber el origen de su aflicción, pero mejor hagamos unos exámenes.

El doctor le entrega un aparato y le dice que lo humedezca en el baño.

Luna va al baño y hace lo que le indico el doctor, al llegar se lo entrega al mismo.

Black Cure dice:

Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Usted sufre de un mal que aflige generalmente a las yeguas después de invierno.

Luna dice:

¿Qué será doctor?

Black Cure dice:

Efectivamente usted Princesa Luna será madre.

Estas palabras dejan estupefacta a la Princesa Luna.

Black Cure dice:

Los mareos y las náuseas son comunes en el embarazo, solo le aconsejo descansar.

Luna piensa:

Embarazada, eso es imposible, acaso fue por esa píldora.

Black Cure dice:

Vendré a verla dentro de un mes para el control prenatal.

Luna se queda inmóvil pensando:

Embarazada, si solo tuve relaciones con aquel semental, él no hubiera podido dejarme preñada.

Luna dice:

Gracias doctor, no le valla a contar a mi hermana, prefiero decirle personalmente.

Black Cure dice:

Muy bien, no le diré nada.

Al salir del doctor, Luna hace llamar a su hermana "guardarle un secreto no sirve de mucho, en tanto Celestia puede leer la mente".

Al llegar Celestia, Luna dice:

Hola querida hermana.

Celestia dice:

Como has estado.

Luna responde:

Bien.

Celestia dice:

Como te fue con el doctor.

Luna dice:

El doctor Black Cure me dijo que no era nada malo.

Celestia dice:

Entonces, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Luna dice:

Estoy embarazada.

Luna se cubre su cara con las pesuñas.

Celestia dice:

En serio, seré tía.

¿Quién es el afortunado?

Luna dice:

Un semental llamado Red Strong.

Celestia dice:

Pero nosotras no podemos quedar preñadas de un semental, un unicornio o un Pegaso, solamente de otro Alicornio.

Luna dice:

Eso es extraño.

Celestia dice:

Sera un Alicornio transformado.

Luna dice:

Tal vez, cuando me lo encontré, me sentí muy atraída hacia él.

Celestia dice:

Voy a investigar, mandare a mis guardias, para que lo traigan ante mí.

Luna dice:

Gracias hermana.

Celestia dice:

Mejor descansa, hoy levantare la noche por ti.

Luna dice:

Me avisas cuando este aquí.

Celestia dice:

Así será hermana.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo cerca de Canterlot, Red Strong dice:

Achu, será que he cogido un resfriado.


	12. Red Strong en la mira

**Capítulo 12**

**Red Strong en la mira**

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas, White Star estaba mandando los mensajes periódicos a sus padres y ya había recibido la respuesta de su etérea majestad, esta última decía que se mantuviera alerta e investigara lo que más pudiera.

La última parada de White Star era Canterlot, entonces se fue en la forma de Red Strong.

Este fue un grave error, en tanto todos los guardias de las princesas lo estaban buscando, al llegar a Canterlot causó gran revuelo y se vio obligado a huir.

Red Strong estaba huyendo y se dirigió hacia un callejón, allí cambio de forma a Yellow Power.

Yellow Power dice:

Ahora, ¿Qué he hecho?

¿Por qué me persiguen?

Al mirar las paredes del callejón logro ver un aviso de se busca, este aviso llevaba su descripción y mencionaba una recompensa.

Yellow Power dijo:

De ahora en adelante no puedo usar esa forma.

Un guardia se acercó a Yellow Power y dijo:

Tú eres el famoso Yellow Power, tú venciste aquel monstruo en Manhattan.

Yellow Power responder:

Si, tenía que proteger la ciudad, pero ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Guardia dice:

Eres popular, además yo me encontraba ese día de vacaciones en Manhattan.

Yellow Power dice:

¿Qué se te ofrece?

Guardia dice:

¿Por qué no nos ayudas a capturar al semental rojo?

Yellow Power dice:

No me interesa.

Guardia dice:

Por otro lado, hay una persona que quiere conocerte.

Yellow Power dice:

¿Qué razón tengo de ir?

Guardia dice:

Es muy importante que la vea.

Yellow Power dice:

Bueno, solo por esta vez.

Pasados unas horas ambos se dirigieron al castillo, les abrieron las puertas y siguieron hacia el salón real.

Yellow Power y el guardia se encuentran con las princesas, ambos se inclinan lentamente.

Yellow Power dice:

Si me hubieras dicho que eran su etérea majestad, no me hubiera resistido.

Guardián dice:

Mejor me iré, los dejare solos.

Princesa Celestia dice:

Joven caballero, me he enterado de tus hazañas.

Luna dice:

Gracias por proteger Manhattan.

Celestia dice:

Te llámanos para que nos hagan un favor.

Yellow Power dice:

¿Qué seria mis majestades?

Luna dice:

Necesitamos encontrar a un semental rojo llamado Red Strong.

Yellow Power dice:

Perdone mi interrupción, pero porque lo necesitan.

Celestia dice:

Es una cuestión muy urgente, nos ayudaras.

Yellow Power dice:

Tal vez algo más de ayudar, creo que lo conozco.

Luna dice:

En serio.

Celestia dice:

Dinos lo que sepas de él.

Yellow Power dice:

Creo que se demasiado de él, incluso podría ser yo.

Luna dice:

No digas mentiras, eso es imposible.

Celestia trata de leer lamente pero es impedida.

Celestia dice:

¿Quién eres?

Dicho esto Yellow Power se transforma en Red Strong, Celestia y Luna quedan atónitas.

Luna dice:

Entonces eras tú.

Celestia dice:

¿Qué eres realmente?, no te puedo leer la mente.

Red Strong dice:

Algo peculiar, incluso creo que ya me conocen.

Celestia recuerda un suceso similar y dice:

Acaso eres White Star.

Red Strong dice:

Creo que no te has olvidado de mí.

Seguido esto vuelve a su estado original de Alicornio.

Celestia y luna quedan estupefactas al ver la revelación.

Celestia piensa:

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Celestia iba a dar la noticia, pero la Princesa Luna la detiene diciendo:

Entonces, sabes controlar a la perfección el cambio de forma.

White Star dice:

Si, por completo.

¿Pero para que necesitaban a Red Strong?

Celestia al entender lo que sucedía dice:

A por nada, que un semental similar a Red Strong hizo algo indebido, pero ya nos aclaraste las dudas.

White Star dice:

Me alegra poder sido de ayuda, con su permiso me retiro.

Al salir White Star volvió a cambiar de forma a Yellow Power y se dirigió a Ponyville.

Celestia dice:

¿Por qué me detuviste?

Luna dice:

No era el momento.

Celestia dice:

¿Cuándo va a hacer ese momento?

Luna dice:

No lo sé, pero tenemos mucho tiempo.

Celestia dice:

Entre más lo postergues, le será más difícil de enfrentar, pero por otro lado, todo ya tiene sentido.

Luna dice:

Me alegra que haya sido él y no otro.

Creo que ya gane la apuesta hermanita.

Celestia dice:

No cantes victoria, pero respetare su decisión, aunque entre nosotras, ya vas ganando.


	13. El preludio

**Capítulo 13**

**El preludio**

El tiempo transcurrió, luego de que White Star hubiera llegado a Ponyville, un huracán azoto Ponyville, esto alarmo a los habitantes.

Celestia hizo llamar al director de la fábrica del clima.

Celestia dijo:

¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué planean hacer?

Director dijo:

No es nuestra culpa, no teníamos ese pronóstico.

Celestia dice:

Si no fueron ustedes, entonces ¿quién?

De repente una voz en el cielo dice:

Fui yo el causante del huracán, solo es una pequeña advertencia de lo que se avecina.

Dicho esto la Princesa Celestia llamo a White Star y a las guardianas de la armonía.

White Star causaba un gran revuelto en Canterlot, todas las yeguas de Canterlot suspiraban por él, White Star dijo enojado:

Vámonos, que la Princesa Celestia nos espera.

Al legar al salón real White Star seguía molesto, en tanto no le gustaba que se le arrodillaran donde se encontrara.

Cuando White Star y las guardianas se reúnen con su majestad.

White Star dice:

¿Qué necesitan de nosotros su etérea majestad?

Celestia dice:

Un asunto que azota nuestras tierras.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué es maestra?

Celestia dice:

Creo que ya lo saben, fue ese huracán que azoto tu pueblo.

Ese huracán no fue hecho por los Pegasos, sino por una fuerza oscura.

White Star dijo:

¿Contra quién nos enfrentamos?

Celestia dice:

Creo que ha logrado escapar del inframundo.

Twilight dice:

¿Quién es?, ni siquiera está en los libros de Canterlot.

Luna dice:

Es nuestro antiguo enemigo Efesios el destructor, nuestros padres sacrificaron sus vidas para encerrarlo en el inframundo, aunque nosotras ayudamos, lo cierto es que es más poderoso que los elementos de la armonía.

Apple Jack responde:

Más poderoso que los elementos de la armonía, es imposible.

Celestia dice:

Pero no es la primera vez que vencemos aun enemigo tan poderoso, cierto White Star.

White Star responde:

Pero aun no me recupero del combate anterior, aun no restauro todo mi poder.

Twilight dice:

Como así que aún no lo recuperas, si absorbiste todos los ataques de Raúl.

White Star dice:

Poder absorber los ataques de Raúl no fue difícil, pero vencerlo sí.

Celestia responde:

El poder que absorbió de Raúl no era lo suficiente para vencerlo, para ello White Star le toco usar el ultimo rayo, White Star junto todo su poder más el que había absorbido de Raúl.

White Star dice:

Entonces lo entendiste, ciertamente su poder no era tan fuerte, pero ese rayo casi me deja en ceros.

Debo dejar de usarlo, en tanto consume mi vida.

Twilight dice:

Aun sabiendo eso lo usaste.

White Star dice:

Tranquila somos inmortales, pero para recuperar el poder gastado, necesito mucho tiempo.

Celestia dice:

Entonces las convoque para que busquen a los guardianes de los elementos, la última vez pudimos vencerlo con ayuda de ellos y los elementos de la armonía.

Pero esta vez no será tan fácil.

Twilight dice:

¿Por qué?

Luna dice:

En tanto los guardianes están corruptos, el huracán lo hizo el guardián del aire, al parecer son los secuaces de Efesios.

Celestia dice:

Los tienen que purificar y juntarlos, para vencer a Efesios.

Celestia dice:

Sé que es difícil, pero confió en ustedes.

Luna dice:

White Star regresa vivo, por favor.

Sin decir más las guardianas y White Star salieron en busca de los guardianes de los elementos.


	14. Los guardianes de los elementos parte 1

**Capítulo 14**

**Los guardianes de los elementos parte 1**

La búsqueda de los guardianes había iniciado, las guardianas y White Star ya estaban en camino del primer guardián "el guardián del cielo".

Twilight hizo preparativos, primero un hechizo para que todos los ponys y unicornios pudieran caminar en las nubes,

Segundo un hechizo protector de nivel medio, esto en caso de emergencia.

Tercero y último un hechizo de tele transportación concentrada en una especie de vial, en tanto sería un método de escape, este se usaría en caso de peligro fatal.

Pasados los preparativos, procedieron a buscar al guardián del cielo, caramente Rainbow y White Star eran los que buscaban más fácil mente.

"**White Star aún no se había transformado en Blue Light, en tanto Rainbow ya lo conocía, por ello se transformó en Infinite Light, porque tenía que ocultar su forma de Alicornio"**

Infinite Light dijo:

Veo entre esas nubes negras algo sospechoso.

Rainbow dice:

Voy a investigar.

Pasado un tiempo, Rainbow salió con heridas.

Rainbow dice:

Ya lo encontré, pero me ataco, apenas logre escapar.

Flutershy procedió a curar a Rainbow, mientras con Twilight y las demás guardianas, White Star se acercó al lugar.

Al entrar en las nubes, Twilight dice:

¿Qué es ese ser?

Al aclarar la vista, los presentes logran visualizar una silueta.

Se logra percibir un Pegaso verde con un ala de murciélago y un ojo negro (con crin azulada y Cutie Mark un tornado negro).

El extraño Pegaso dice:

Me llamo Green air y soy el guardián de los cielos.

White Star dice:

Venimos por ti.

Twilight dice:

Con los elementos de la armonía te vamos a purificar.

Green air dice:

No me hagan reír, ustedes solo son unas potrillas y un Pegaso.

White Star dice:

Te hare tragar esas palabras.

Twilight rápidamente lanza un rayo a donde esta Green air, White Star lo embiste con su espada a la velocidad luz.

Green air esquiva ágilmente los dos ataques y se queda en una pose de victoria diciendo:

Esto es todo lo que pueden hacerme, ni siquiera me tocan la crin.

Rainbow medio recuperada de sus heridas lanza un ataque contra Green air, el sencillamente lo esquiva y le da un golpe en el estómago, este ataque deja inconsciente a Rainbow.

Apple Jack al ver esto arremete contra Green air, Apple Jack lanza poderosas patadas mientras salta entre las nubes, pero ninguna conecta con él.

Green air dice:

Ya es hora de atacar.

Dicho esto Green air crea un tornado, este reúne a todas la guardianas y las hace girar dentro del mismo, Twilight rápidamente usa su hechizo de transportación, este transporta a las guardianas a la casa de Twilight dejando solo a White Star.

Green air dice:

No te iras con tus amigas Pegaso.

White Star responde:

No es necesario, en tanto hoy será tu fin.

Green air dice:

Eso ya lo veremos.

White Star comienza a atacar a Green con la velocidad de Infinite Light.

Green air dice:

Eso es todo lo que tienes.

White Star se transforma en Yellow Power diciendo:

Ya es hora de ponerme serio.

Green air dice:

¿Quién eres en realidad?

Sin decir más Yellow Power embulle su espada con magia azulada, Green air responde con un tornado, pero Yellow Power corta el tornado por la mitad.

Yellow Power dice:

Creíste que no venía preparado, aprendí hechizo para caminar entre las nubes y otros para controlar los elementos.

Green air dice:

Se puso interesante, es hora de acabar con esto.

Inmediatamente Green air concentra su poder haciendo un huracán negro cubierto con nubes verdes y lo lanza contra Yellow Power.

Yellow Power carga un hechizo en su lanza de un color morado y embiste el tornado, haciendo que se disperse entre las nubes.

Green air incrédulo dice:

¿Qué magia usaste?

Yellow Power dice:

Una magia secreta, que esta prohibida en Ecuestria, pero es muy útil contra tus ataques que usan el viento.

Sin decir más Yellow Power atraviesa a Green air con su espada, esta acción hace desaparecer el cuerpo de Green air dejando una pequeña joya azul.

Yellow Power "White Star" recoge la joya y se va a reunirse con sus amigas.


	15. Los guardianes de los elementos parte 2

**Capítulo 15**

**Los guardianes de los elementos parte 2**

Al finalizar el día, White Star ya se encontraba con las demás guardianas de la armonía, Twilight decía:

Como se te ocurre enfrentarlo solo.

White Star dice:

Pero lo vencí.

Twilight dice:

Teníamos que purificarlo, no eliminarlo.

White Star dice:

Pero las amenazo.

Apple Jack responde:

Eso no es excusa, podía ser redimido.

White Star refuta diciendo:

Es que ustedes son inocentes, si no hubiera sido por el hechizo de Twilight, ustedes ya estarían muertas.

Rarity dice:

Mejor arreglen eso mañana.

Twilight dice:

Mañana nos reuniremos con la princesa, para contarle lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente en el castillo de Canterlot sobre el medio día, las guardianas de la armonía y White Star se reunieron con las princesas.

Celestia dice:

Bienvenidos sean a mi castillo.

Y bien.

¿Cómo les fue?

White Star dice:

Pudimos lograr el cometido, aquí está el elemento del aire.

White Star le mostro la joya.

Celestia dice:

Elemento, porque habría eso, donde está el guardián.

Twilight dice:

White Star lo elimino.

Celestia dice:

¿Qué paso?

Luna dice:

Díganos que ocurrió.

Apple Jack relata los hechos hasta cuando fueron transportados con el hechizo de Twilight.

Celestia dice:

Y luego ¿Qué sigue White Star?

White Star dice:

En resumen gracias a mis poderes vencí al guardián del cielo.

Dicho esto le entrego la gema a Celestia que quedo de él.

Celestia dice:

Esto no es el elemento del cielo, solo es la esencia del guardián.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Qué es la esencia del guardián?

Luna dice:

Son los restos que quedan delos guardianes de los elementos, pero no tienen poder alguno.

White Star pregunta:

Entonces ¿A dónde fue a parar el poder el guardián?

Celestia dice:

Tú venciste al guardián.

White Star dice:

En efecto.

Luna dice:

Entonces tú debes tener el poder de los cielos.

White Star dice:

Pero sigo igual, no ha cambiado nada en mí.

Luna dice:

Intenta chocar tus pesuñas.

White Star choca sus pesuñas y una ráfaga de viento azota el lugar.

Celestia dice:

Pero eso no es suficiente.

Muestra tu espada.

White Star transforma su bastón en la espada, esta deja a todos intrigados a todos.

Luna dice:

Ese resplandor verde, ¿qué es?

Celestia dice:

El poder del guardián en una gran parte reside en su espada, pero igualmente White Star tiene el poder del cielo.

White Star dice:

Perfecto, ya tenemos un guardián, faltan 3.

Celestia dice:

Pero sabes.

¿Cuánta responsabilidad tienes ahora?

Twilight dice:

Demasiada diría yo.

White Star dice:

¿Acaso tango más responsabilidades?

Luna dice:

Una gran responsabilidad, en resumen tienes que proteger a todo el mundo y mantener la armonía.

Apple Jack dice:

Tienen razón en mucha responsabilidad.

White Star dice:

Sigamos con nuestra búsqueda, en tanto se nos acaba el tiempo y las fuerzas del mal se hacen más fuertes.

Celestia dice:

Él tiene razón, prosigan con la búsqueda de los guardianes.

En efecto todos partieron en la búsqueda del segundo guardián "el guardián del fuego".

Cuando salieron del lugar, luna no pudo resistir el hecho de llorar al lado de su hermana.

Luna dice:

No quiero perderlo.

Celestia dice:

No hay garantía que le pase lo mismo que a nuestros padres, incluso pueda que logre sobrevivir.

Luna dice:

Gracias por esas palabras.


	16. Los guardianes de los elementos parte 3

**Capítulo 16**

**Los guardianes de los elementos parte 3**

Las guardianas y White Star se dispusieron a buscar al segundo guardián "guardián del fuego".

Pasaron los días y Twilight había sido informada de unos movimientos telúricos cerca del volcán en las cercanías de Manhattan.

Pasaron los días, las guardianas y White Star, se dispusieron para ir al volcán llamado Kracatoa.

Caramente Flutershy se resistió a ir, pero logro asentir, en tanto tenía que velar por sus amigas y su elemento era necesario.

Las guardianas y White Star transformado en Red Strong, salieron en busca del guardián.

Al llegar al acercarse al volcán, los movimientos telúricos se hacían más fuertes,

Twilight dice:

Los movimientos telúricos "terremotos", se hacen más fuertes.

Red Strong dice:

Ya siento su poder.

Apple Jack dice:

Es verdad, se hace más fuerte el temblor.

Flutershy dice en voz casi imperceptible:

Mejor me quedo acá.

Rarity dice:

Tú sabes que te necesitamos, no te resistas.

Usando una cueva las guardianas y Red Strong "White Star", logran visualizar una silueta entre el magma.

La silueta sale del fuego incandescente y dice:

Ustedes ya han vencido a mi hermano, pero no a mí, me llamo Infinite Fire, un semental de lava con crin llameante y Cutie Mark de una lama amarilla.

Infinite Fire dice:

Ustedes verán su final.

Red Strong dice:

Será el tuyo.

Rápidamente Red Strong con su espada distraía a Infinite Fire, mientras Twilight y las demás guardianas reunían el poder de los elementos de la armonía.

Twilight decía:

No debemos cometer el mismo error.

Rápidamente Red Strong esquivaba y paraba los poderosos ataques de Infinite Fire, a Red Strong se le facilitaban defenderse del poder Infinite Fire, en tanto tenía a su favor el elemento del aire.

Sin decir más, Red Strong plasmo una estocada, está abriendo el pecho de Infinite Fire, dejando descubierto el corazón.

Red Strong dijo:

Ya está listo, lancen la purificación.

Inmediatamente Twilight se dispuso a usar el rayo multicolor, Twilight apunto contra el corazón, pero momentos antes de lanzarlo Twilight tropezó con una piedra.

Twilight solo podía ver como su rayo le daba a un grupo de estalagmitas arriba de Infinite Fire, haciendo que una de ellas callera directo al corazón.

Twilight decía:

No, detén esa estalagmita.

Sin mencionar más, la estalagmita atraviesa el corazón de Infinite Fire haciendo que desapareciera, no sin antes dejar un amuleto rojo.

Red Strong pregunta:

Twilight ¿Cómo te sientes?

Twilight antes de responder es envuelta en llamas.

Cuando se aclara la vista, Twilight estaba cambiada, ella seguía igual, a diferencia que tenía alas con borde amarillo y su Cutie Mark era una estrella envuelta en llamas.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Qué te paso?

Rarity dice:

Eres un Alicornio.

Pinke dice:

Qué bien, intenta abrir tus alas.

Sin decir más, Twilight abre sus alas, estas se convierten en fuego y su crin se vuelve flameante.

Red Strong dice:

El mal, ya está hecho.

Inmediatamente las guardianas y White Star se fueron al castillo, para comentar lo ocurrido a su etérea majestad.


	17. Verdades al descubierto

**Capítulo 17**

**Verdades al descubierto**

Al llegar al castillo las guardianas y White Star, ellos pasaron directamente al salón.

Celestia dice:

Twilight, te veo muy cambiada.

Twilight responde:

No fue mi culpa, solo un accidente.

White Star dice:

Un pequeño tropiezo desvió el rayo multi color.

Sin decir más Twilight dice:

Me siento mareada.

Dicho esto, Twilight cae inmediatamente al suelo.

Rápidamente sus amigas la levantan, Celestia hace llamar a un médico y se llevan a Twilight hacia la enfermería.

Pasados dos días, Twilight despierta y pregunta:

Doctor ¿Qué paso?

Doctor dice:

Tranquila, eso es normal, incluso puede volverte a pasar, en resumen, estas esperando un hijo.

Twilight confusa dice:

Un hijo, imposible.

Celestia pasa, ya conociendo la noticia, pregunta:

¿Quién es el padre?

Twilight sonrojada dice:

No sé, la verdad solo he estado con un semental.

Celestia pregunta:

¿Cuál semental?

Twilight dice:

Fue White Star, pero es imposible, un Alicornio no debería embarazar a otra especie.

Celestia responde:

No te has dado cuenta que ahora eres un Alicornio y guardián del fuego.

Twilight dice:

Pero la última vez que tuve relaciones con él fue hace más de 2 meses.

Celestia dice:

Pero acaso no te hiciste un lavado.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Por qué un lavado?

Celestia responde:

Un Alicornio, puede producir un semen especial, este perdura en el huésped hasta un año.

Este comentario deja sin palabras a Twilight, pero Celestia hace seguir a White Star.

Después de una confrontada charla.

White Star dice:

Padre, no puede ser.

Luna interrumpe diciendo:

Pero no es la primera yegua que dejas en cinta.

White Star dice:

Pero no he estado con nadie más.

Luna dice:

Te acuerdas de Blue Moon.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Quién es esa tal Blue Moon?

White Star dice:

Tengo que confesarte, que cuando estaba probando el hechizo de transformación te fui infiel.

Pero según el caso ella era un yegua normal, así que no la hubiera podido dejar preñada.

Inmediatamente Luna se trasforma en una yegua azul reí (con crin negra y Cutie Mark de media luna).

White Star dice:

Blue Moon.

Blue Moon dice:

Felicidades vas a ser padre, por segunda vez.

Esto deja atónitos a los presentes, menos Celestia, porque ella ya conocía el secreto.

White Star dice:

Padre, dos hijos y para colmo de diferentes yeguas.

¿Qué voy a hacer?


	18. Un respiro

**Capítulo 18**

**Un respiro**

White Star había estado pensando lo ocurrido en la enfermería del castillo de Canterlot.

White Star pensaba:

Padre y de dos yeguas, a Twilight la amo, pero con luna me siento atraído de alguna forma.

Twilight entro al cuarto que le había preparado Celestia en el castillo, para White Star.

Twilight dice:

¿Ya lo pensaste?

White Star responde:

He meditado mucho, pero no sé qué hacer.

Por un lado me tengo que casar con una de las dos, además tengo que responder por mis hijos, aunque el dinero no es problema.

Luna entra a la habitación diciendo:

Esto no será un problema.

Twilight responde:

¿Por qué?

Luna dice:

He pedido permiso, para que las dos nos casemos con White Star.

White Star y Twilight gritan en coro:

¿Qué dices?

Luna dice:

Los tres nos vamos a cazar, ya tengo la aprobación de mi hermana y del consejo.

White Star dice:

Es demasiado pronto, además estamos buscando los faltantes 2 guardianes, pero el avance es casi nulo.

Twilight dice:

Es el tiempo adecuado, un poco de paz no nos hará daño.

Luna dice:

Mejor sigamos con la búsqueda, propongo que luego de vencer a ese mal, nos casaremos en el castillo.

White Star dice:

Estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué dices Twilight?

Twilight responde:

Que se la va a hacer, pero es una Pinke promesa.

Luna y White Star dicen:

Pinke promesa.

Seguida la discusión, los tres siguieron con la búsqueda de los guardianes faltantes.


	19. Los guardianes de los elementos parte 4

**Capítulo 19**

**Los guardianes de los elementos parte 4**

Los días habían transcurrido y Twilight donde se encuentran con sus amigas y White Star, diciendo:

Ya tengo noticias del tercer guardián.

White Star dice:

Entonces donde se encuentra.

Twilight dice:

La verdad, no directamente, pero Manhattan ha sido azotada por tsunamis, creo que debe ser obra del tercer guardián "la guardiana del agua".

Apple Jack dice:

Que estamos esperando.

Rarity dice:

Esperen que organice mis cosas.

Rainbow Dash dice:

Si haces eso, nunca saldremos de Ponyville.

Pinke dice:

Cuando regresemos, hare una fiesta, en tanto esta vez lo haremos bien.

Sin decir más, las guardianas y White Star partieron hacia Manhattan, para investigar los misteriosos tsunamis.

Tras pasar dos días las guardianas y White Star estaban en Manhattan.

Twilight pensaba:

**Flash Back**

Luna, Twilight y White Star estaban reunidos en el hospital.

Twilight decía:

Entonces después de vencer al dichoso mal, nos casaremos los tres.

White Star dice:

Pero estoy preocupado por tu estado.

Luna dice:

Es verdad, debes evadir las cosas extenuantes.

White Star dice:

Entonces porque no te quedas en el castillo.

Twilight dice:

Pero yo soy el elemento de la magia, debo estar presente.

White Star dice:

Pero podemos vencerlo nosotros.

Twilight dice:

Te acuerdas lo que paso la última vez.

Debemos purificar al guardián, no matarlo.

Luna dice:

Es verdad, pero no trates de esforzarte.

Twilight dice:

Me cuidare, además White Star estará a mi lado.

White Star dice:

Te protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida asegurare tu protección.

Luna dice:

Igualmente debes evitar cosas extenuantes.

Twilight dice:

Tendré cuidado.

**Fin de Flash Back**

White Star dice:

Que estás pensando, cariño.

Twilight dice:

Nada, pero más importante, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?

White Star dice:

Vamos bien, pero no tenemos rastro del guardián.

De improvisto, Manhattan es atacado por un tsunami, pero cuando va a chocar una figura sale del agua diciendo:

Me han estado buscando, ya estoy aquí.

El agua cede, mostrando una figura una yegua con cola de pez (crin rosada y una Cutie Mark de olas negras).

White Star se transforma en Yellow Power y dice:

¿Contra quién tenemos el honor de enfrentarnos?

La yegua responde:

Contra Aqua, la guardiana del mar.

Sin decir más, Yellow Power se dispuso a distraer a Aqua, ella dijo:

Creen que podrán distraerme, mientras las guardianas cargan su rayo.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo lo sabias?

Aqua responde:

Los guardianes de los elementos estamos conectados y cuando uno muere, los demás se enteran de sus últimos minutos de vida.

Sin decir más Aqua ataca a las guardianas, en especial a Twilight.

Yellow Power defiende a Twilight, el recibe todo el impacto del ataque de Aqua "hilos de agua cortantes", exhausto por el ataque Yellow Power dice:

Aunque me cueste la vida, te protegeré a ti y a mi hijo.

Apple Jack dice:

White Star hijo de yegua, ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

Rarity dice:

Eso lo hablaremos después, aun mas importante Aqua nos viene atacar.

En otro extremo de la playa Aqua cargaba un tsunami concentrado, tanto así que la tierra comenzaba a temblar.

Yellow Power dijo:

Escudo de alto nivel morbirius.

Sin decir más Yellow Power coloco un escudo amarillo alrededor de él y las guardianas de la armonía.

El escudo recibe todo el impacto y Yellow Power queda agotado, casi cuando iba a caer inconsciente, Twilight dice:

No debiste hacerlo, ese hechizo consume una gran cantidad de poder.

Yellow Power vuelve a su forma de Alicornio y queda inconsciente, en tanto él había recibido el impacto del ataque anterior.

"**¿podrán las mane six vencer a Aqua? Y ¿Qué pasara con White Star?"**


	20. Los guardianes de los elementos parte 5

**Capítulo 20**

**Los guardianes de los elementos parte 5**

Las guardianas al ver a White Star estaban muy preocupadas, en tanto tenían que derrotar a Aqua y White Star estaba inconsciente.

Rápidamente Rainbow Dash se dispuso a distraer a Aqua.

Aqua decía:

Su líder no puede luchar, las venceré en 5 minutos.

Rainbow Dash dice:

Eso lo veremos.

Inmediatamente Aqua se dispuso a hacer su ataque de hilos de agua cortantes, Twilight se dispuso a colocar un escudo de magia alrededor de sus amigas, pero no alcanzo a proteger a Rainbow Dash, en tanto Rainbow estaba atacando a Aqua.

Flutershy solo podía ver a su mejor amiga como quedaba inconsciente a unos cuantos metros del escudo, Flutershy solo pudo decir Rainbow y quedo desmayada.

Apple Jack dice:

Me lo temía, Flutershy es muy unida a Rainbow.

Twilight dice:

Debemos atacar, en tanto dos de los elementos de la armonía están incapacitados.

Rarity dice:

Serán tres, porque tú no puedes luchar en el estado en el que te encuentras.

Este cometario hizo poner a Twilight furiosa, tanto que abrió las alas y se encendió en llamas.

Pinke dice:

Ya está caliente, ataca Twilight.

Sin decir más Twilight lanza una llamarada hacia Aqua, pero ella lo disipa con un escudo de agua.

Aqua dice:

Ja, sabias que nuestros ataques se cancelan mutuamente, en tanto los elementos que manejamos son opuestos.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan básico?

Sin decir más Apple Jack ataca a Aqua, ella simplemente esquiva sus ataques, mientras Rarity y Twilight cargan un rayo de magia concentrada.

Pinke simplemente anima a sus amigas.

Cargan el hechizo y Twilight le hace una seña a Apple Jack.

Inmediatamente Twilight y Rarity liberan el rayo, mientras Apple Jack se aleja de Aqua, Aqua dice:

Ya se los dije, no podrán distraerme, rápidamente Aqua coloca un escudo para protegerse del ataque.

Sorpresa dice Twilight apareciendo detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo el rayo se disipa y el verdadero rayo es lanzado por la espada de Aqua, Aqua no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y le da de lleno en el flanco.

Pero Aqua desaparece, Aqua dice:

No me atacaron, fue una ilusión que hice momentos antes.

Twilight dice:

No nos rendiremos.

Sin decir más las guardianas son azotadas por un inmenso Tsunami.

Aqua al ver a las guardianas desmayadas por el impacto dice:

Les dije que no te tomaría mucho tiempo, aunque me demore más de lo previsto, las derrote en una hora.

Aqua siente algo extraño y dice:

Que es este presentimiento de maldad pura, parece ser diferente a mi señor.

White Star comienza a levantarse lentamente, mientras su pelaje cambia de color a un negro profundo.

White Star dice:

Ya llego tu hora.

Aqua dice:

¿Quién eres realmente?

White Star dice:

Tu peor pesadilla.

Aqua al sentir el inmenso poder, sintiendo como su presencia es aplastada.

Aqua responde:

Te daré mi poder, pero no me mates.

White Star con voz sombría dice:

Ya es tarde, te eliminare, por atentar contra mi familia.

Sin decir más White Star comienza a cargar un hechizo diciendo:

Levántese sombras del más allá.

Inmediatamente varios ponis putrefactos salen de la tierra.

White Star dice:

Ya es hora, comiencen a devorar.

De inmediato los ponis cadavéricos arremeten contra Aqua, ellos atacan a Aqua.

Luego cuando está muy débil, la comienzan a devorar.

Aqua dice:

Es mi fin.

Lenta y tortuosamente el cuerpo de Aqua desaparece dejando una gema de color azul cielo.

Luego de ser devorado el cuerpo de Aqua, White Star regresa a la normalidad y los ponys putrefactos desaparecen.

White Star dice:

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

White Star coge la gema y lleva a las mane six al hospital de Manhattan.


	21. Un acuerdo

**Capítulo 21**

**Un acuerdo**

Habían pasado una semana desde que las guardianas y White Star habían ingresado al hospital.

Twilight se despierta y dice:

¿Dónde me encuentro?

White Star a su lado le responde:

En el hospital de Manhattan.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué paso con Aqua?

White Star responde:

No lo sé, pero fue derrotada, aquí está su esencia.

White Star le mostro la gema.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Cómo está mi bebe?

White Star responde:

Esta fuera de peligro, pero te sugiero que reposes.

Twilight dice:

Menos mal, ¿Cómo están mis amigas?

White Star dice:

Con algunas contusiones, golpes y raspaduras, pero están fuera de peligro.

Twilight dice:

Por otro lado, ¿Quién venció a Aqua?

White Star dice:

La verdad, no lo sé, pero la gema estaba al frente mío.

De improvisto llegan las amigas de Twilight.

Apple Jack dice:

Ya despertó la bella durmiente.

Twilight dice:

Me encuentro mejor.

Rarity pregunta:

¿Cómo está él bebe?

Twilight responde:

Se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero debo reposar.

Pinke dice:

Debemos hacer un Baby Shower mañana.

Rainbow Dash dice:

Tenemos que hablar White Star.

Sin más detalles White Star comenta los hechos, claro menos el acto explícito.

White Star dice:

Entonces ahora seré padre de dos hijos.

Apple Jack dice:

Hijo de yegua, no te basto con Twilight y ahora luna espera tu hijo.

Twilight interrumpe diciendo:

Pero ya tenemos un acuerdo, luego de vencer este enemigo nos casaremos los tres en Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash le da un golpe en la quijada a White Star.

Rainbow Dash dice:

Esto es por lo de Twilight.

Rarity dice:

Por fin comenzare con mi línea de ropa prenatal, ¿Qué opinas Twilight?

Twilight dice:

Bueno, al fin se aclaró el malentendido.

Rainbow dice:

White Star, si tú le llegas a ser infiel a Twilight o a la Princesa Luna, considérate comida de dragón.

White Star responde:

Ok, prometo ser fiel.

Apple Jack dice:

Te estaré vigilando.

Pinke dice:

Serpentinas listo, globos listo, decoración listo, comida ¿Qué paso con la comida?

Sin más Pinke estaba preparando el Baby Shower, mientras White Star se sentía vigilado por sus amigas.


	22. El Baby Shower

**Capítulo 22**

**El Baby Shower**

Pinke ya tenía lista la fiesta, todas habían asentido, en tanto tenían que distraerse de las continuas batallas.

Alrededor de las 6 comenzó la fiesta, claramente el mas jodido era White Star, en tanto era el futuro padre.

White Star era molestado por cada una de las guardianas de la armonía, White Star se encontraba muy aburrido, pero alguien toco a la puerta.

Toc, toc.

Pinke dice:

Quien es.

La voz rezumba, llegamos para la fiesta.

Rarity abre la puerta y queda sorprendida.

Rarity dice:

Majestades.

El lugar queda en silencio.

Twilight dice:

Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

Celestia dice:

Como me perdería el Baby Shower de tu hijo y el de mi hermana.

Todos en la sala piensan:

Entonces era cierto, White Star es un hijo de yegua.

Instintivamente todos miran a White Star, él dice:

Lo admito, lo hice, pero ya está todo arreglado, mejor sigamos con la fiesta.

Dicho esto todos siguieron festejando.

Pinke dice:

Es hora de los regalos.

Inmediatamente todos se reúnen alrededor de Twilight, ella estaba sentada al lado de la Princesa Luna.

Apple Jack dice:

Comienza con mi regalo.

Sin decir más Twilight abre el regalo, dejando mostrar un set de ropa unisex de bebe.

Twilight dice:

Gracias Apple Jack.

Rarity dice:

Sigue con el mío.

Sin decir más Twilight abre el gran regalo, dejando ver una cuna con incrustaciones de gema.

Twilight dice:

Gracias, él o ella lo necesitaran.

Pinke dice:

Abre mi regalo.

Twilight se dispone a abrir el regalo, cuando mira un set de biberones y una piyama.

Twilight agradece y dice:

Esto le será muy útil en invierno.

Celestia dice:

Mira el mío.

Twilight dice:

Es un papel, voy a mirar que dice.

Imposible.

Rainbow dice:

¿Qué es?

Twilight dice:

Una pequeña casa en la playa.

Celestia guiña el ojo y dice:

Es para ti y mi hermana.

Rainbow dice:

Ya es hora de mirar mi regalo.

Twilight abre el obsequio y deja ver un abrigo multicolor tejido a mano.

Twilight dice:

Gracias, pero tú no tejes.

Rainbow dice:

Rarity me ayudo.

Pinke dice:

Princesa Luna abre tu regalo.

Luna abre el regalo mostrando dos lindos suéteres de color rosa y azul.

Luna dice:

Gracias.

Pasada la entrega de regalos, se dispuso a continuar con la comida y demás actividades.

Pasado el tiempo White Star se encontraba terrible, con tantos juegos, en uno lo habían maquillado, en otro hacer ejercicio y otro totalmente vergonzoso.

Había pasado la fiesta y cada uno se fue a sus hogares.

Twilight dice:

Ahora donde van a dormir las princesas.

Celestia dice:

Tranquila que compre una casa en Manhattan y tú estás invitada.

Twilight dice:

Yo, pero ¿Cómo?

Luna dice:

Se te olvido que ahora somos familia.

White Star dice:

Es verdad, cuando nos casemos los tres, serán como hermanas.

Dicho esto White Star cae del cansancio.

Pasada la noche Twilight y las princesas llevan a White Star a la residencia que había comprado Celestia.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, claramente dejaron a White Star en su cuarto.


	23. Los guardianes de los elementos final

**Capítulo 23**

**Los guardianes de los elementos **

**Parte final**

En el bosque everfree un ser se movía cautelosamente, pero los animales igualmente seguían asustados, el ser decía:

Rayos, debo ser cauteloso, además soy el único que falta, debo preparar la llegada de mi maestro.

Sin decir más, el nefasto ser formo montículos de roca y piedras preciosas.

El nefasto ser decía:

Listo, solo falta el diamante central.

Mientras tanto en Manhattan las guardianas, White Star y las princesas ya se encontraban preparando, para el camino a Ponyville.

White Star pensaba:

Ya falta poco, el último guardián y su maestro.

Pero antes de irse a Ponyville.

Celestia le comento:

No sé cómo la venciste, pero lo más seguro, es que tú tienes el poder de la guardiana del mar.

Este pensamiento quedo rezumbando en la cabeza de White Star hasta que llego a Ponyville.

Una voz en el tren dijo:

Ya llegamos, próxima parada, Ponyville.

Claramente White Star estaba en su forma de Yellow Power, en tanto debía ser lo más discreto posible.

Al llegar a Ponyville, White Shield y Black Storm abrazaron a su hijo.

Black Storm dijo:

Estábamos muy preocupados, esa batalla te pudo dejar muerto.

Yellow Power dice:

¿Cómo saben que soy su hijo?

White Shield dice:

Celestia nos contó, además sabemos de tu compromiso.

Pero no sabía que lo habías hecho con luna.

Yellow Power se sonroja diciendo:

Pero lo hecho ya está.

Black Storm dice:

Me encuentro feliz, en tanto tendré dos nietos.

White Shield dice:

Bien hecho picaron, pero debes responder por las dos.

Twilight dice:

Hola ¿cómo están suegros?

Black Storm dice:

Bien, ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño?

Twilight dice:

Bien, apenas y lo siento.

White Shield dice:

Tranquila, ahora eres de la familia.

La familia de White Star y Twilight entran en su casa.

Yellow Power se transforma en Alicornio y dice:

Pero aún falta vencer al último guardián, según nuestros informantes está en el bosque everfree.

Black Storm dice:

Pero me tendré que negar a que vaya Twilight.

Twilight dice:

¿Por qué?

White Star dice:

No quiero que corras peligro, además ya sabes lo que paso con Aqua.

Twilight dice:

Está bien, pero me prometes que te cuidaras.

White Star dice:

Iré yo solo, además tus amigas aún se están recuperando.

Black Storm dice:

Tu solo, imposible, no te dejare ir.

White Star dice:

Yo soy fuerte, además me acompañaran los guardias de Celestia.

Twilight dice:

Pinke promesa.

White Star dice:

Pinke promesa y dice el conjuro.

Dicho esto White Star se prepara para el camino, claramente las amigas de Twilight estaban recluidas en sus casas con guardias reales, en tanto se debía prevenir que fueran al bosque.

Mientras tanto en el bosque aquel ser decía, en unas pocas horas y todo estará listo.

White Star ya estaba en la entrada del bosque y dijo:

Celestia, no deberías estar aquí.

Celestia dice:

Es mi obligación, además solo falta el guardián de la tierra.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

White Star dice:

Muchas cosas.

Dicho esto White Star junto a Celestia y los guardias reales se adentraban más al bosque everfree,

White Star dice:

Está muy raro el bosque.

Celestia dice:

¿Por qué lo dices?

White Star dice:

Está muy tranquilo.

De repente surgen unos muñecos de lodo.

Celestia dice:

Tenías razón.

White Star dice:

Te lo dije.

Sin decir más, los guardianes y White Star estaban luchando con los muñecos, mientras Celestia atacaba a distancia con magia.

Pasado un tiempo, Celestia dice:

Son muy débiles.

White Star dice:

Nos están distrayendo, corre hacia la fuente de magia, seguramente está preparando algo.

Inmediatamente Celestia y White Star se dirigen hacia el resplandor.

Al legar los dos observen a un ser misterioso, este estaba haciendo un conjuro de revitalización de poder.

El ser dice:

Ya está terminado, mi amo ya está revitalizado, puedo morir en paz.

Dicho esto el ser se deshace en el aire dejando una gema café.

Celestia dice:

El peor escenario se hizo realidad.

Inmediatamente una oscuridad envuelve toda Ecuestria, las nubes se ponen negras y una malvada presencia se siente en todo el lugar.

Pasados unos minutos, la presencia se hace evidente.

El misterioso ser dice:

Ya estoy recuperado y ustedes ya no me pueden detener.


	24. El regreso de un viejo enemigo

**Capítulo 24**

**El regreso de un viejo enemigo**

Ya estoy recuperado y ustedes ya no me pueden detener.

Celestia dice:

No estés tan seguro.

El ser dice:

Hola Princesa.

No pongas malacara, te aseguro.

Esta vez acabare con tigo, además tengo un punto a favor.

White Star dice:

¿Cuál es?

El ser dice:

A ustedes les falta un elemento para poder vencerme.

El Alicornio café crin negra con ojos carmesí con un ala de murciélago y otra normal, además con Cutie Mark de huesos dice:

Perdón, no me he presentado.

Soy el mal hecho carne, pero pueden llamarme muerte.

White Star dice:

Me llamo White Star y te detendré.

Sin decir más White Star ataca con su gran espada recubierta con sus elementos "aire y agua", mientras Celestia carga su magia.

Muerte dice:

Esos ataques no me hacen daño, apropósito Celestia ese ataque que estás cargando de nada te servirá.

Sin decir más la ráfaga de luz que emana Celestia impacta contra el corcel, al dispersarse la niebla.

Celestia dice:

Imposible, ese ataque te debió hacer daño.

Muerte dice:

Te lo advertí.

White Star dice:

Pero ¿podrás resistir mi ataque?

Sin decir más White Star dijo:

Lluvia de estrellas.

Todo el campo quedo hecho cenizas, en tanto miles de meteoritos impactaron la zona.

Pasado un tiempo, se logra visualizar una figura.

Muerte dice:

Tú crees que no me he preparado todo este tiempo, recordando mi derrota y aumentando mi ira.

White Star dice:

No puede ser, eso te debió haberte matado.

Muerte dice:

Crees que no sabía sobre tus habilidades, ya estaba preparado.

Celestia dice:

Mira a su alrededor.

White Star podía mirar un campo negro que recubría a Muerte, este sostenía una esfera oscura.

Muerte dice:

No me iba a enfrentar a ustedes sin estar listo, tu habilidad me hubiera matado si no tuviera esto.

Celestia dice:

Pandora la esfera, creí que la había destruido en aquella batalla.

Muerte dice:

Yo la escondí, antes de que fuera consumida por el fuego.

White Star dice:

¿Qué es esa esfera Celestia?

Celestia dice:

Pandora, la esfera prohibida.

Consume la fuerza vital de su portador, pero a cambio le da un poder indescriptible.

White Star dice:

Pero es inmortal, acaso no es un Alicornio.

Celestia dice:

Nuestros padres la usaron en la anterior guerra y acabo con sus vidas.

White Star dice:

Eso significa que tenemos un punto a favor, no es inmortal.

Celestia dice:

No exactamente, en tanto muerte aumenta su vida por muerte que realice.

White Star dice:

Eso significa, cuanta más muerte produzca, más vida y poder tendrá.

Celestia dice:

Exacto.

White Star dice:

Debemos evitar que llegue a Ponyville.

Muerte dice:

Eso no será necesario, serán eliminados aquí y ahora.

Sin decir más Muerte carga una esfera oscura, esta se agranda cada vez más.

Celestia dice:

No, el beso de la muerte.

White Star dice:

¿Qué es el beso de la muerte?

Celestia dice:

Esa esfera, absorbe la fuerza vital, destroza el cuerpo y corrompe el alma.

White Star dice:

Esquivémosla.

Celestia dice:

Es imposible, lo único capaz de detenerla es la esfera que tiene en sus manos.

Si tiempo de reaccionar Muerte lanza la dichosa esfera y todo el lugar queda cubierto con oscuridad.

Muerte dice:

Por fin están muertos, ahora no existe nadie capaz de detenerme.

"**¿Celestia y White Star estarán muertos?, ¿muerte lograra su cometido de corromper toda Ecuestria?, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo".**


	25. La oscuridad

**Capítulo 25**

**La oscuridad**

Muerte se regocijaba al ver todo el paisaje hecho añicos.

Muerte decía:

Por fin te logre vencer Celestia.

Celestia dice:

¿Qué paso?, creí que era mi fin.

Al disiparse la masa oscura Celestia logra ver a White Star en su forma oscura.

Celestia dice:

Es diferente, ¿Qué está aplastante presencia maligna?

Muerte dice:

Inaudito, deberían estar muertos.

White sonríe diciendo:

Eso crees tú.

Muerte dice:

¿Quién eres tú?, esa malvada presencia no es el Alicornio contra el que me estaba enfrentado.

White Star dice:

Exacto, soy la otra personalidad de White Star.

Celestia dice:

Otra presencia.

White Star dice:

Esta presencia surgió de todo lo negativo de White Star, además la última vez White Star absorbió el poder de Raúl.

Sin decir más White Star invoca a sus esbirros.

Muerte dice:

Imposible, el mismo poder que mi hermano.

Celestia dice:

Hermano, acaso ¿Raúl era tu hermano?

Muerte dice:

En efecto, mi hermano menor, pero mucho más débil que mi persona.

Sin decir más White Star manda a sus esbirros a atacar a Muerte.

Muerte se defiende se los esbirros con la esfera pandora, mientras tanto White Star carga un rayo oscuro.

Muerte al ver que White Star carga un rayo, Muerte carga una esfera 10 veces más grande que la anterior.

Muerte dice:

Esta vez no podrás escapar.

Inmediatamente Muerte lanza su ataque más poderoso.

White Star recibe la esfera de frente.

Al disiparse el humo, White Star dice:

Gracias por la comida.

Muerte dice:

Imposible, no hay nadie que pueda resistir mi ataque más fuerte.

White Star concentra el poder de las sombras y dice:

Rayo sombrío.

Al instante Muerte es atacado con el dichoso rayo, muerte queda en deplorables condiciones y dice:

Pandora recibió gran parte del daño, pero aun así el daño grabado en mi es grande.

Celestia dice:

Ya lo venciste, no te dejes llevar por el camino del mal White Star.

White Star se desmaya del ataque y Muerte logra escapar con sus ayudantes de las sombras.

Celestia aterrorizada por el poder de White Star, se lo lleva al hospital de Canterlot y ordena a sus guardias que lo vigilen.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

Twilight dice:

Que habrá sido esa presencia que hace una tiempo sentí, se me hace tan familiar, ¿Dónde abre sentido antes esa presencia?

Flutershy aterrorizada dice:

Algo muy malo esta por suceder.

Rainbow sobrevolando bosque everfree dice:

¿Qué rayos paso en el bosque?, hay un cráter tan grande como una montaña.

Pinke dice:

Mi Pinke sentido esta por estallar.

Apple Jack dice:

Espero que estén bien.


	26. Black Star

**Capítulo 26**

**Black Star**

Había pasado unos días y White Star seguía en el hospital de Canterlot, sus padres y amistades lo habían visitado, pero igualmente White Star seguía vigilado y/o escoltado por la guardia de la princesa.

Celestia entra al cuarto y dice:

Tenemos que hablar.

White Star dice:

Está bien, ¿sobre qué quieres platicar?

Celestia dice:

Sobre el enfrentamiento con Muerte.

White Star dice:

La verdad no me acuerdo de a mucho, lo último que me acuerdo era cuando Muerte nos lanzó esa gigante esfera oscura.

Celestia dice:

Entonces no sabes lo de tu transformación.

White Star dice:

¿Qué transformación?

Celestia dice:

Te acuerdas cuando luchaste con Raúl.

White Star asiente diciendo:

Ese combate fue muy difícil.

Celestia dice:

Te acuerdas que antes de usar el rayo de quarks, tú cambiaste color.

White Star dice:

Sí, me acuerdo, pero eso ¿qué tiene de relación?

Celestia dice:

Cuando Muerte lanzo su gigante esfera oscura, tu absorbiste ese poder y te transformaste en un ser oscuro.

White Star dice:

¿Qué paso?

Celestia dice:

Usaste el poder de Raúl, al parecer en la batalla con Raúl absorbiste gran parte de su poder y dejaste en deplorables condiciones a Muerte.

White Star dice:

Pero no me acuerdo de nada.

Celestia dice:

Deberíamos tener esto en secreto.

White Star dice.

¿Cómo deberíamos llamar a esa nueva personalidad mía?

Celestia dice:

¿Por qué no lo llamamos Black Star?

White Star dice:

Buena idea, para no confundirnos.

Celestia dice:

Igualmente debemos mantenerte vigilado, no quiero que te vuelvas a transformar en tan malvado ser.

White Star dice:

Entiendo, ahora sé cuál era el motivo de los guardias.

Celestia dice:

Cuando salgas del hospital, tendrás dos vigilantes.

White Star dice:

¿No será muy obvio?

Celestia dice:

Tranquilo, están camuflados y ni siquiera los notaras.

White Star dice:

Eso es muy conveniente.

Celestia dice:

Apropósito, quero que me mandes reportes periódicos, estos deben ser de tu estado y relaciones con los demás.

White Star dice:

Comprenso, sospechas que mi estado emocional activa esa transformación.

Celestia dice:

Es solo una suposición y por último, me gustaría que vivieras en el castillo.

White Star dice:

Lo pensare.

Sin decir más a White Star le dieron de alta, salido del hospital se dirigió a su casa.

Mientras tanto en un oscuro lugar, una voz tenebrosa decía:

White Star tendré mi venganza.


	27. La decisión

**Capítulo 27**

**La decisión**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días que White Star salió del hospital, Twilight ya estaba insinuando a su futuro marido que deberían comenzar a vivir juntos, en tanto el futuro potrillo estaba en camino.

Los padres de White Star ya habían aceptado a Twilight como su futura hija, en especial porque dentro de unos meses los harían abuelos.

Luna había venido de visita para conocer más a sus futuros suegros, igualmente la aceptaron como parte de la familia, pero White Star seguía teniendo una gran incertidumbre.

White Star pensaba:

Luna y Twilight podrán correlacionarse como mi futura pareja, ojala no sean celosas y posesivas.

Twilight y luna ya estaban con las hormonas al cien, en un momento estaban felices, más tarde tristes y al final del día enojadas, este ciclo se repetía y variaba el orden.

White Star dijo:

Necesito un descanso.

Esto lo dijo, en tanto era muy difícil mantener a dos yeguas felices y tras del hecho en cinta.

Twilight dijo:

¿Qué te pasa cariño?

White Star dice:

Ustedes dos me están volviendo loco, con sus quejidos, gustos y demás trivialidades.

Black Storm dice:

Eso es normal en época de gestación, además se pondrá peor en los últimos meses.

White Star dice:

Imposible, peor, no lo puedo creer.

Además lo que más desgastaba a White Star es el apetito sexual de las dos, cuando una yegua está embarazada, ella jode como por diez.

White Star recuerda cuando las dos yeguas lo dejaban agotado, tanto que ni siquiera podía salir de su cuarto.

Black Storm decía:

Pobrecillo.

White Shield dice:

Aguanta hijo mío, solo faltan unos meses.

Pasados unos 2 meses White Star cogió el ritmo al jaleo diario, pero una decisión lo saco de base.

Luna y Twilight dicen:

Queremos hablar con tigo.

White Star dice:

¿De qué quieren platicar?

Luna dice:

He estado platicando con Twilight y decidimos, en tanto estamos en tiempos de paz, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y nos casamos el mes que sigue?

White Star quedo pálido de la noticia "más blanco de lo normal" y dice:

Casarnos, no es un poco rápido.

Twilight dice:

Ya hable con mi maestra y está de acuerdo.

White Star dice:

Si Celestia lo dice, tendré que aceptar.

Luna y Twilight saltan de la alegría.

Black Storm dice:

Tengan cuidado o los bebes peligraran por sus imprudencias.

Luna y Twilight dice en coro:

Está bien.

Dicho esto las dos yeguas se fueron a preparar su futura boda.

White Star dice:

Ahora, en que lio me metí.


	28. La boda

**Capítulo 28**

**La boda**

Ya había pasado un mes y claramente Pinke estaba a cargo de la fiesta.

White Star decía:

Ojala que esto termine rápido.

La boda seria en Canterlot "donde la Princesa Candance tuvo su matrimonio con el hermano de Twilight".

Ya estaba todo organizado, la decoración la había realizado Rarity, los dulces, pastel y comida en general cortesía de Sugarcube, pero los pies y pasteles de manzana los habían realizado la famita Apple, la música de ceremonia a cargo de Flutershy, el gran final por Rainbow Dash.

Se encontraba todo en orden, los invitados en sus sitios, el novio nervioso, solo faltaban las dos esposas.

White Star dice:

¿Cuánto se van a demorar?

Mientras tanto en el tocador, todo en desorden, maquillaje por allí, rubor por allá, en resumen todo un caos.

Luna dice:

¿Cuándo estaremos listas?

Rarity dice:

En 10 minutos, tal vez.

Twilight dice:

¿Cómo que tal vez?, los invitados nos esperan.

Pasado media hora, los invitados ya estaban ansiosos, en especial la prensa y White Star.

Al pasar los minutos medio salón ya se estaba comenzando a dormir, cuando de repente, comienza la música de entrada.

Se logran visualizar dos yeguas elegantemente vestidas, Twilight con un vestido largo de color carmesí y Luna con un vestido aún más largo y de color azul reí.

White Star esta embobado al ver a sus futuras esposas.

Twilight estaba acompañado por su padre y la Princesa Luna con su hermana Celestia,

Inmediatamente comenzó la ceremonia, el ritual da inicio.

Sacerdote:

Bienvenidos sean en la unión de esta sagrada pareja, hoy uniremos a este semental con sus dos futuras novias.

Sin más preámbulo comenzó la tan agraciada palabras de compromiso.

Sacerdote:

Princesa Luna está dispuesta a aceptar a este semental como su futuro esposo, lo acompañara en lo bueno y malo, en la salud y la enfermedad.

Luna dice:

Acepto.

Sacerdote:

Princesa Twilight.

Todos en el salón dicen:

Princesa.

Celestia dice:

No se los dije, cuando mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle se convirtió en la guardiana del fuego, a su vez se convirtió en la nueva princesa de Ecuestria.

Acaso no leyeron las cartas que les mande.

Todos miraron a otro lado, pensando:

Se nos olvidó.

Siguiendo con la ceremonia dijo el Sacerdote "obispo".

Sacerdote dice:

Twilight estas dispuesta a aceptar este corcel como tu prometido, lo aceptaras en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad.

Twilight asiente diciendo:

Acepto.

Sacerdote dice:

Por ultimo Príncipe White Star está dispuesto a acoger a estas dos princesas como sus futuras esposas.

White Star dice:

Acepto.

Sacerdote dice:

Puede besar a las novias.

Sin decir más White Star les da un apasionante beso a sus dos esposas.

Pasado esto todos felicitaron a la pareja, los padres de White Star dicen:

Por fin se ha hecho un gran semental.

La prensa tomo incesantes fotografías de la pareja de casados "aunque sean tres me referiré como pareja".

La pareja sonreía ante las cámaras, White Star decía:

¿Cuánto falta?

Luna dice:

Solo unas cuantas sesiones y no más.

Minutos después Celestia interrumpe diciendo:

Ya son muchas fotos, dejen descansar a la pareja, inmediatamente los reporteros se fueron del lugar.

Twilight dice:

Hay que cuidarse de los paparazis.

Celestia dice:

Entonces White Star aceptas mi propuesta.

White Star dice:

Ok, a partir de hoy viviremos los tres en el castillo.

Al salir los reporteros las amigas de Twilight la abrazaron y la Princesa Candance felicito a su tía.

Princesa Candance dice:

Ya era hora.

Luna dice:

Me estás diciendo vieja.

Princesa Candance dice:

Para nada, solo que esperaba que formaras una familia.

Por cierto solo falta Celestia.

Celestia se sonrojo diciendo:

Todo a su debido tiempo.

Luna dice:

Otros mil años tal vez.

Este comentario hizo reír a todo el salón.

Pinke interrumpe diciendo:

Ya es hora de la fiesta.

Dicho esto todos se fueron a la fiesta, esta duro tres días dejando exhaustos a todos los invitados.

Al terminar todos se fueron a sus casas, claramente luego de una pequeña siesta en el cuarto de invitados.


	29. El retorno de la oscuridad

**Capítulo 29**

**El retorno de la oscuridad **

Había pasado unas semanas desde la boda de White Star con Luna y Twilight, White Star yacía inmóvil en la cama, en tanto su luna de miel lo dejo exhausto.

Cuando White Star logro recuperarse un poco decidió salir a tomar aire, al salir una presencia inunda el lugar.

White Star dice:

¿De dónde viene esa presencia?, es tan aterradora.

Una voz dice:

Soy tu o mejor dicho tu otra personalidad.

White Star dice:

¿Acaso eres Black Star?

La voz dice:

Tú lo deberías saber, en tanto Celestia me dio ese nombre, pero aún más importante, seré tu guía en el mundo de la oscuridad.

White Star dice:

¿De qué me serviría conocer el mal?

Black Star responde:

Sabes, la luz y la oscuridad son dos caras de la misma moneda.

White Star dice:

¿Cómo así?, explícate.

Black Star dice:

Sin la luz no existe la oscuridad y viceversa, la luz surge de la oscuridad.

White Star dice:

Entonces las dos son interdependientes.

Black Star dice:

Exacto.

White Star dice:

Pero, ¿Qué razón tiene que yo sepa de la oscuridad?

Acaso me quieres levar al lado oscuro.

Black Star dice:

No me malinterpretes, solo deseo ayudarte, además esto lo hago para que no caigas en el mal.

White Star dice:

Comprendo, pero ¿Qué ganancia obtienes tú en este trato?

Black Star dice:

Mantener el equilibrio, aun no sabes el poder que llevas dentro, eres tan indispensable en este mundo como la vida misma.

White Star dice:

Importante, si ¿cómo no?

Black Star dice:

Basta de bromas, tienes que empezar a conocerte a ti mismo y el mundo que nos rodea.

White Star dice:

¿Cuándo empezamos?

Black Star dice:

Desde que naciste, acaso no te diste cuenta.

White Star recuerda esa vocecilla que resonaba en su cabeza en los momentos importantes.

White Star dice:

Entonces eras tú esa voz.

Black Star dice:

Din, din , din , acertaste.

White Star dice:

¿Por qué antes no habías hablado con migo de esta forma?

Black Star dice:

Porque no era requerido, pero ahora que descubriste tu poder de las sombras, es indispensable que lo logres controlar, un solo error y arrastraras todo este planeta a ruinas y la muerte se sentirá en cada rincón de este mundo.

White Star dice:

¿Qué tal si comenzamos mañana con el entrenamiento?, debo buscar un lugar tranquilo y alejado de la civilización.

Black Star dice:

Entiendo, pero recuerda, siempre estaré a tu lado o mejor dicho en tu cuerpo.

**¿Podrá White Star controlar el poder de las sombras?, ¿muerte lograra su venganza?, ¿Qué pasara con Ecuestria?**


	30. El entrenamiento parte 1

**Capítulo 30**

**El entrenamiento parte 1**

Habían pasado unos días y White Star le pidió permiso a Celestia para entrenar sus habilidades, caramente le resumió lo ocurrido días antes, ella asintió pero le dejo una condición.

La condición era que White Star seria vigilado por la guardia elite y el campo de entrenamiento estaría rodeado por un fuerte campo mágico, evidentemente este campo seria camuflado.

White Star le dio una excusa relativamente convincente a cada una de sus amigas y esposas, pero esto no impedía que sospecharan.

El secreto solo lo sabían Celestia y White Star.

Pasado unas semanas el campo de entrenamiento estaba listo, el campo se encontraba cerca del acantilado en el bosque everfree.

White Star se disponía a comenzar su entrenamiento.

Black Star dice:

Ya estás listo, pero ¿no crees que contarle a Celestia fue exagerado?

White Star dice:

Tu deberías conocer a Celestia, si le ocultas algo, la pagaras caro.

Black Star dice:

Todavía me acuerdo la tortura que tuvimos que pasar luego de acabar con Raúl y todo esto por no decirle que eras un Alicornio.

White Star dice:

El que sufrió fui yo, no te quejes.

Black Star dice:

Ja, pero yo soy tu, vi la abominable escena, menos mal que no estabas en la forma de Black Star.

White Star dice:

¿Qué pasa cuando estoy en la forma oscura?

Black Star dice:

Nada realmente, pero los daños que recibes los siento yo, así que trata de no morir.

White Star dice:

Bueno empecemos.

Black Star dice:

Comencemos con algo sencillo, cambio de forma.

White Star dice:

¿Qué forma adopto?

Black Star dice:

Claro, el Alicornio oscuro.

White Star trata de transformarse a voluntad, pero le es incapaz de realizar la acción correctamente.

Black Star dice:

No uses tu magia, en cambio usa tu corazón.

White Star dice:

¿Corazón?

Black Star dice:

Piensa, ¿a quién quieres proteger?

White Star dice:

Obvio a mis esposas y toda Ecuestria.

Black Star dice:

Ahora concéntrate en protegerla y libera tu poder.

White Star comienza a concentrarse, el usa una gran cantidad de magia, pasado un tiempo logra transformarse completamente.

White Star en su forma de Black Star deja atónitos a los guardias, esto se encontraban camuflados, además estos eran los encargados de mantener la barrera.

Pero de repente White Star cae desmayado, al recuperarse White Star pregunta:

¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué me desmaye?

Black Star dice:

Esta vez usaste tu poder, las anteriores veces te ayude.

White Star dice:

Entiendo, ahora ¿Qué sigue?

Black Star dice:

No te diste cuenta, usaste toda tu magia.

Debes descansar, mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

Dicho esto White Star se fue al campamento improvisado que había realizado días antes, White Star comió un tenpie y se fue a dormir.


	31. El entrenamiento parte 2

**Capítulo 31**

**El entrenamiento parte 2**

Al día siguiente, White Star ya se encontraba totalmente cargado.

White Star dice:

Buenos días.

Ahora, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Black Star dice:

Tranquilo, sin afanes.

Primero bola de emergía, pero antes transfórmate.

Inmediatamente White Star se transformó.

White Star dice:

¿Por qué no me he quedado exhausto?

Black Star dice:

Ya te estas acostumbrando, pero comienza a cargar el poder oscuro.

White Star dice:

Exactamente, ¿Cómo lo hago?

Black Star dice:

Es similar al rayo de magia, pero esta vez concentra tus sentimientos, además ten cuidado con el odio, la rabia, la venganza, envidia y demás sentimientos negativos.

White Star dice:

¿Por qué?

Black Star dice:

Si te dejar llevar por estos sentimientos, el poder oscuro tomara la delantera y te volverás incluso peor que muerte y Raúl juntos.

White Star dice:

Entonces, ¿cuáles sentimientos uso?

Black Star dice:

Acaso no te lo dije ayer, usa los sentimientos de protección de tus seres queridos.

White Star al escuchar las palabras de su otro ser comenzó a concentrarse y convoco un rayo negro.

Black Star dice:

Ahora lánzalo.

Inmediatamente White Star lanzo el rayo, el rayo oscuro provoco un gran estruendo y despertó a los guardias que yacían dormidos.

Los guardias quedaron boqui abiertos al ver el gran cráter de unos 500 metros que dejo el rayo.

White Star dice:

Increíble.

Black Star dice:

No olvides, entre mayor sea el sentimiento, mayor será el daño y su efecto cambia según el sentimiento.

White Star dice:

Lo tendré en mente, ahora que sigue.

Black Star dice:

Bueno, una parte importante de tu poder es la regeneración, ¿Cuánto te demoras en recuperar tu poder?

White Star dice:

Depende la cantidad de magia que use, entre más sea la magia, mayor la recarga.

Black Star dice:

Creo que te diste cuenta, tú puedes suplir ese poder inmediatamente.

White Star dice:

Si, recuerdo, en forma de Black Star puedo absorber cualquier ataque mágico y usarlo para mi beneficio.

Black Star dice:

La base de la absorción depende de tu habilidad para recibir las emociones y sentimientos de los demás.

White Star dice:

¿Pero qué absorbo?, si nadie me ataca.

Black Star dice:

Llama a tus guardianes o lo que sea.

White Star dice:

Vengan 5 guardianes, los necesito ahora.

Black Star dice:

Ahora ordénales que te ataquen con el mayor poder que tengan.

White Star dice:

Les ordeno, atáquenme con su hechizo más fuerte, les aviso no se contengan.

El líder del escuadrón dice:

¿Pero no podemos hacerlo?

White Star intentando provocarlos dice:

Lo dice la nenasa cobarde.

Ante la provocación todos los 5 guardianes cargan sus hechizos más fuertes.

Black Star dice:

Lo has conseguido, ahora piensa ¿Qué esos ataques son los sentimiento de tu amada por ti?

White Star dice:

Mi querida esposa, tanto te extraño.

Sin decir más todos los ataques convergen en el cuerpo de White Star.

Todos los presentes quedan impresionados, en tanto White Star no tiene ni un rasguño.

White Star dice:

Gracias por la comida.

Este comentario deja a los guardias con una cara de WTF, los guardias piensan:

¿Qué le dio a este loco?

White Star dice:

Ya se pueden ir.

Dicho esto los guardianes se fueron extrañados por las palabras del joven príncipe.

White Star dice:

Dejemos lo demás para mañana, en tanto ya se está haciendo de noche.

Black Star dice:

Bueno, pero el próximo entrenamiento será nocturno, mañana descansa o pásala bien, en tanto el próximo entrenamiento pondrá al límite tu cordura.

White Star dice:

De acuerdo, hasta mañana.


	32. El entrenamiento parte 3

**Capítulo 32**

**El entrenamiento parte 3**

Al día siguiente White Star decidió tomar un descanso, comió un sándwich de frutas y se dispuso a hacer un poco de turismo en el bosque everfree.

Al comenzar la noche.

Black Star dice:

¿Ya estás listo?

White Star dice:

Ok, ¿de qué trata la clase?

Black Star dice:

Esta será la más importante clase y prueba de todas.

White Star dice:

¿Por qué tan importante?

Black Star dice:

Hoy se definirá, seguirás con el bien o te dejaras llevar a la oscuridad.

White Star dice:

Entiendo, debo estar muy atento.

Black Star dice:

Hoy aprenderás a controlar el inframundo, en resumen podrás invocar esbirros y otras cosas.

White Star dice:

Entonces, ¿ahora contra quien me enfrentare?

Black Star dice:

Contra ti mismo.

White Star dice:

¿Contra ti mismo?

Black Star dice:

Esta clase es puramente mental, tú debes vencer a tus demonios, esto sí quieres obtener el poder para proteger a tus seres queridos.

White Star dice:

Comencemos.

Black Star dice:

Te llevare a tu interior.

Unos guardias dicen:

¿Qué hace el Alicornio inmóvil?, ya lleva a si unas 3 horas.

Mientras tanto en la mente de White Star, yacía un Alicornio luchando contra 6 enemigos, entre ellos:

Miedo, miedo de no poder proteger a sus seres queridos.

Odio, odio porque habían atacado a sus seres queridos.

Envidia, envidia de los demás ponys.

Ira, ira incontrolable, este el carácter del mismo.

Lujuria, la lujuria de estar con cada yegua de Ecuestria.

Avaricia, avaricia oculta en lo más remoto de sus ser.

White Star estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Black Star dice:

Esa es tu resolución, me da risa, un potrillo te vencería con los ojos cerrados.

White Star dice:

Mis deseos de proteger no sucumbirán ante nadie, ni siguiera la muerte misma.

Black Star dice:

Eso está mejor.

Al decir esto los ataques cesaron, los 6 diablillos dicen:

Esperamos que cumplas tu promesa.

White Star dice:

Entiendo.

Inmediatamente White Star reacciona y vuelve a su cuerpo real.

White Star dice:

Debería probar mi nueva habilidad.

Black Star dice:

No será necesario, cuando lo necesites estará presente, además este poder podría dejar nerviosos a los guardias.

White Star dice:

Entiendo.

Pasaron los días y White Star se le facilito el aprendizaje luego de la pelea mental.

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad absoluta una voz decía:

Ya falta poco, mi ejército ya está listo, solo faltas tú.

**¿Podrá muerte lograr su cometido?**


	33. El retorno y una gran noticia

**Capítulo 33**

**El retorno y una gran noticia**

White Star ya se encontraba preparado para enfrentar a muerte, pero antes tenía que visitar a sus esposas, en tanto se acercaba el nacimiento de sus hijos y les había prometido estar en el alumbramiento.

White Star dice:

Acabe, guardias ya pueden levantar la barrera.

Guardia al ver la devastación dice:

Estas ¿seguro?

White Star dice:

Entiendo, llama a un grupo de recuperación forestal.

Guardia dice:

Se va necesitar más que eso, para que recupere su forma original.

White Star dice:

Nos vemos, ya me voy al castillo, mis esposas me están esperando.

Más tarde en el castillo, Twilight dice:

Rápido que ya viene.

Luna dice:

¿Crees que este vestido me hace ver gorda?

Twilight dice:

Ponte algo holgado como el mío, se notara menos el estómago.

Al llegar White Star dice:

Hola Celestia.

Celestia dice:

Bien, ya pudiste dominarlo.

White Star dice:

Si, ojala nunca lo debiera usar, me gustaría no tenerlo, en tanto es un poco aterrador.

Luna con una bata de maternidad entra y dice:

Hola cariño.

¿Cómo me veo?

White Star dice:

Bien cariño, ¿cómo está él bebe?

Luna dice:

Dirás los bebes, tendré gemelos.

Twilight dice:

Espero que no sea tarde, las míos son trillizas.

White Star queda petrificado.

White Star dice:

Cinco.

Celestia dice:

Bien, ahora la alegría se ha multiplicado.

White Star se calma y dice:

¿Desde cuándo lo sabían?

Twilight dice:

Desde hace un mes, cuando te fuiste a viajar.

White Star dice:

Eso dio un poco fuerte.

La madre de White Star "Black Storm" dice:

Bueno ahora te tendrás que preparar, en tanto solo estamos a más de un mes para el alumbramiento y este será riesgoso.

White Shield le susurra a su hijo:

Al menos la has cagado en grande, no sabes lo difícil de criar a uno, mucho menos cinco.

White Star dice:

Me tendré que acostumbrar, además la próxima vez usare condón.

White Shield dice:

Por fin dices algo sensato.

Sin decir más la pareja y familiares se fueron preparando para el alumbramiento.


	34. El alumbramiento

**Capítulo 34**

**El alumbramiento**

Habían pasado meses y el alumbramiento se acercaba.

White Star se preparaba para su nueva labor de padre, pero muy dentro de él, seguía la incertidumbre de devastación que lograría muerte, claro si lograba su cometido.

Twilight dice:

Ya estoy mentalizada y tu luna.

Luna dice:

Si claro, será difícil, pero no imposible.

White Star dice:

¿Cómo se sienten hoy mis princesas?

Twilight dice:

Bien cariño, las trillizas están tranquilas.

Luna dice:

Regular, esos dos no dejan de molestar.

White Star dice:

Al parecer serán muy activos.

Luna dice:

Oh, creo que ya.

White Star dice:

Ya que.

Luna dice:

Ya vienen.

Twilight dice:

Creo que no pusimos de acuerdo, acabamos de romper bolsa.

White Star dice:

¿Qué?, guardias díganle a Celestia que ya llego la hora, mientras tanto los demás ayúdenme a llevarlas al centro médico.

Los guardias dicen:

A la orden su majestad.

Celestia en el salón real estaba atendiendo a unos invitados y un guardia se le acerca a Celestia y le susurra algo.

Celestia dice:

Discúlpenme, tengo asuntos que atender.

Sin decir más se va a reunirse con su hermana.

Mientras tanto en el salón especial, yacían dos camillas especialmente diseñadas para sus majestades.

El doctor dice:

¿Cuánto lleva desde la última contracción?

Enfermera dice:

Cada hora.

Doctor dice:

Cuando tengan 5 minutos de frecuencia me llamas.

Mientras tanto, enfermera prepare lo necesario, este alumbramiento será largo.

Pasadas unas horas las dos princesas ya se encontraba en labor de parto, mientras tanto W hite Star caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de espera.

Celestia dice:

Tranquilízate, estarán bien.

Apple Jack dice:

Conocemos a Twilight y es muy fuerte, lo resistirá.

Rarity dice:

Estoy impaciente por comenzar con mi línea de ropa infantil.

Flutershy al escuchar los gritos dice:

Ojala estén bien, leí que provoca mucho dolor.

Rainbow dice:

Las dos son muy fuertes, ahora serán 20% más cool.

Pinke dice:

Un poco más y celebraremos su nacimiento.

Ya pasada la noche los gritos se calmaron y el doctor sale de la sala especial.

Doctor dice:

Bueno, aunque el parto fue complicado los recién nacidos están saludables.

White Star dice:

¿Cómo están mis esposas?

Doctor dice:

Están bien, pero quedaron exhaustas, ahora están durmiendo, pero si gustan pueden pasar a mirar a los bebes.

Todos asienten y se dirigen a las sala de observación.

Celestia mira el cristal y dice:

Se ven tan tiernos.

En el cristal se lograba ver a 3 potrillas y 2 potrillos que dormían plácidamente en sus pequeñas camitas.

La primer potrilla tenía la crin blanca de su padre y la piel de su madre, la segunda era con crin violeta y con color blanca como la nieve, la última era de crin blanca y color de piel negro profundo.

Por otro lado los potrillos, el primero era de crin azulada y piel oscura, mientras el segundo era de crin blanca y con color de piel de un azul oscuro.

White Star dice:

¿Por qué todos mis hijos salieron como Alicornios?

Doctor dice:

La verdad es muy extraña, según tu familia o la de Twilight, alguno debió salir como unicornio o pegaso.

Flutershy dice:

Ya decidiste sus nombres.

White Star dice:

Me tocara consultarlo con mis esposas, pero ya tengo unos nombres en mente, aunque nunca concuerdan con los que ellas tienen planeados.

Doctor dice:

Mejor es que vallan a descansar.

Mientras tanto en la absoluta oscuridad, muerte decía:

Ya casi está listo, solo falta la gema espiritual.


	35. La gema espiritual

**Capítulo 35**

**La gema espiritual**

Habían pasado unos días, Twilight y Luna ya se habían recuperado del alumbramiento.

Flutershy dice:

Ya decidieron el nombre de los Alicornios.

Luna dice:

A mí me gustaría ponerle al de color azul oscuro White Moon y al de crin azulada Blue Star.

¿Qué opinas cariño?

White Star dice:

Me parece bien.

Rarity dice:

Y tu Twilight ¿cuál nombre deseas ponerles a las pequeñas?

Twilight dice:

A la blanquita decidí ponerle White Sparkle a la de crin blanca le pondré Black Sparkle y tu cariño cual nombre le pondrás a la violeta.

White Star dice:

No lo sé, tal vez Pink Star.

Twilight dice:

Está bien, pero espero que no sea como Pinke.

Pinke dice:

Están malos ser yo.

Apple Jack dice:

Por favor que no sea como ella.

Celestia dice:

Ya veo que decidieron nombres para mis sobrinos/as, pero White Star necesito hablar con tigo.

White Star dice:

Ok, ya vengo.

Sin decir más Celestia y White Star se dirigieron hacia un salón.

White Star dice:

Acaso ya tuviste noticias de Muerte.

Celestia dice:

Según mis informantes está preparando su ejército, este supera con creses el nuestro.

White Star dice:

Debemos prepararnos, pero ¿Por qué aún no ha atacado?

Celestia dice:

Según mi último espía, le falta la gema espiritual.

White Star dice:

¿Qué es la gema espiritual?

Celestia responde:

Es una misteriosa joya con poderes que sobrepasan nuestro entendimiento, según tengo entendido este haría invencible su ejército.

White Star dice:

Entonces debemos encontrarla antes.

Celestia dice:

Ya mande a mis súbditos a buscar la gema, pero aún no tengo noticias de ella.

White Star dice:

Desearía comenzar a buscar, pero debo velar por mis hijos.

Celestia dice:

Entiendo, cuando tenga noticias te aviso.


	36. La búsqueda de la gema

**Capítulo 36**

**La búsqueda de la gema**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que los hijos de White Star habían nacido y la tan afanada noticia llego.

Celestia llamo a White Star para hablar de ciertas cuestiones en el salón real.

Ya en el salón.

White Star dice:

Majestad, ya tiene noticias de aquello.

Celestia dice:

Si, se supone que ya se ha localizado la gema espiritual.

White Star dice:

Entonces Muerte lo estará buscando.

Celestia dice:

En efecto, ya mando a sus ayudantes para obtenerla.

White Star dice:

Deberíamos de apresurarnos.

Celestia dice:

Tranquilo ya mande a mis súbditos y recuerda que tus obligaciones se han incrementado.

White Star dice:

Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes, pero entenderás que debo proteger a mi familia y a toda Ecuestria.

Celestia dice:

Pero podrías preparar el campo de batalla, en tanto procuramos tener el menor daño colateral posible.

White Star dice:

Como usted ordene majestad.

Mientras tanto en unas antiguas runas en lo profundo de una cueva.

Un pony con una capa negra decía:

Ya estamos cerca.

Otro pony con capa de un color similar decía:

Con esto y nuestro señor estará complacido.

De repente un grito se alcanzó a oír:

Quietos, por su etérea majestad, ustedes quedan arrestados por conspiración en contra del reino.

Uno se los que llevaba una capa oscura dijo:

Eso tú lo crees, pero ustedes no podrán detenernos.

Sin decir más una esfera oscura salió de aquel pony y la lanzo contra los guardias, estos trataron de esquivarla pero la misteriosa esfera les dio de lleno, esta paso por todos los guardias de uno en uno, hasta que finalmente todos quedaron desmayados en el recinto.

El otro pony con capa oscura dijo:

Bueno, con esto será más fácil sacar la dichosa gema.

El pony de al lado decía:

Bueno, aquí está la gema.

Inmediatamente levanto de donde se encontraba, pero una voz en la caverna resonó:

Para quienes llegaren a obtener esta gema, el mundo estará en sus manos, espero que elijan la senda correcta.

El otro encapuchado decía:

¿Qué habrá sido eso?

Compañero del anterior dijo:

Ya me está dando miedo, mejor salgamos de aquí.

Inmediatamente los dos corceles se dirigieron al bosque, para encontrarse con su señor.

Mientras tanto White Star estaba haciendo los preparativos y dice:

Siento un escalofrió por mi espalda, ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

La voz dentro de White Star dice:

Ya ha comenzado, mejor apresura los preparativos y avisa a Celestia que el momento ya ha llegado.


End file.
